Stuck in 1962
by WritingDistractions
Summary: Teen Beach Movie AU- Maya and Lucas are on vacation in Miami, but when a storm sends them into a movie from 1962 their summer plans change. Maya thinks they should stay in the movie for a while but Lucas, on the other hand, knows things will go wrong if they stay. And boy, do things go wrong. Lucaya (main pairing), Riarkle, slight Markle and Rucas
1. Maya's Last Day

**Hey everyone! It's WritingDistractions here with another Lucaya story. THis is basically a Teen Beach Movie AU where Maya and Lucas get trapped in a movie from the 60s and things go wrong quickly... I've been wanting to write this for a while and I'm happy with how it turned out. I tried to portray the GMW characters as best I could in these roles, but its kinda hard to picture them. I think you guys will like it though. So, here's chapter 1.**

* * *

"Our memories of the ocean will linger on long after our footprints in the sand are gone." Maya had heard that saying long ago. She remembered it as the sun sank low in the sky and she and Lucas walked down the beach. Right then, she wished more than anything that saying was true. This vacation had to be remembered.

On a beach in Miami, the two teenagers spent the entire day in the sun. Maya Hart and Lucas Friar had planned their vacation over a year ago. They wanted their summer to be spent with each other, but they didn't want it to be boring. So, they both saved up their money for plane tickets and decided to spend their entire summer in Miami. They were staying at Lucas's uncle's house because they couldn't afford a hotel.

Maya and Lucas had been unexpected best friends since 7th grade when he moved to New York City (where Maya had lived her whole life) from Texas. When Lucas first met her, Maya teased him about being from Texas. She teased everyone. But surprisingly, Lucas went right along with it, making it very hard for Maya to get under his skin. Over the years, they became best friends. They did everything together.

It had been a long day, involving a lot of goofing off in the sand and splashing in the ocean. And surfing, they had done a lot of surfing. Lucas and Maya walked side by side, carrying their surf boards, down the beach on their way back to Lucas's Uncle's house.

"Best day ever!" Lucas exclaimed, laughing.

"Yeah, I never thought the cowboy would be able to surf," Maya smirked. "But you seemed okay out there."

"Okay?" Lucas looked at her incredulously. "Okay doesn't even begin to describe my skills, Clutterbucket. My family used to come down here to visit my uncle all the time. He taught me how to surf, and he's the best of the best."

"Alright, don't go getting a big head. You aren't _that _great. But, unlike your surfing, the day was perfect," Maya said.

"Yeah," Lucas said. Then he realized what she said. "Hey!"

Maya just laughed.

There was something Maya wasn't telling Lucas. Yes, she told him a thousand times she wanted to remember this summer, but she never told him why. Maya knew she eventually had to tell him the truth, now was as good a time as any.

"Um, hey Lucas?" She began.

He cut her off, "Hey did you hear about tomorrow?"

Maya grinned, she was excited for tomorrow. "Yeah! Can you believe their talking about 40 foot waves? I mean, surf like that only happens in Miami every thirty years," Maya said still not believing they would be there in Miami when it would happen.

"Can you imagine dropping in on a barrel that huge?" Lucas asked.

Maya just smiled in reply.

"Summer's not over yet!" Lucas shouted out.

"Come on, Ranger Rick, I'm starving," Maya said as they neared Lucas's uncle's house.

"Race you to the house!" Lucas told her, speeding ahead up the hill. Maya watched as he ran up to his uncle's porch. She wasn't really in the mood for any competition. She still really needed to talk to Lucas. Following him, Maya made her way up hill to the house. Lucas waited for her on the porch.

"I clearly won," He told her.

"Yeah, yeah," Maya said as she followed him inside.

Lucas's uncle, Tristan Friar, bought the house in Miami a long time ago. He bought it with his wife Hannah a couple months after they got married. They had two sons, but they were older than Lucas and both in college. Uncle Tristan gladly welcomed Maya and Lucas to stay with him and his wife for the summer. They had been pretty lonely since their sons moved out. Maya's mom was completely fine with her going, as long as she was on time for… well, the thing she hadn't told Lucas about. Lucas's parents were a little less willing, but Uncle Tristan managed to win them over. Lucas was 16 after all, and a responsible kid. He would be able to handle staying with his uncle for the summer.

The house wasn't very big, but the destination made up for it. The small cottage was right on the beach, only about a hundred yards from the water. The house had four bedrooms, a small kitchen, two bathrooms, and a living room where everyone usually hung out. Maya was used to small living spaces, so she felt right at home.

"So how about hitting the waves first thing in the morning?" Lucas asked, making his way to the kitchen.

"Lucas," Maya said stopping him. How was she supposed to tell him she was leaving tomorrow? "About tomorrow-,"

"Wait," Lucas said, cutting her off again. "Do you hear that?"

Maya could faintly hear the sound of something playing in the living room. As soon as she did, right away she knew what it was.

"No way," She said rushing into the next room, grinning.

Lucas's uncle was in the living room, waxing a surfboard and watching an old movie from the 1960s. Maya momentarily forgot all about her problems.

"I can't believe you're watching this without me!" Maya said to Tristan

"Now that you're here, I'm not," Tristan told her.

Lucas followed Maya into the living room, standing by the door way. "Don't tell me you're watching-,"

"_Wet Side Story_," The two said in unison.

Lucas never really cared for the movie. His uncle loved it, and so did his cousins, but Lucas just found it completely unrealistic whenever he watched it.

"1962, surfers, bikers," Maya said as she watched. "Literally, the best movie ever made."

"Yeah, right after _Twilight_," Lucas said sarcastically. As much as he disliked _Wet Side Story_, there was nothing worse than the teen romance movie about vampires. "How could you guys even like this silliness?"

"Silliness? This movie defined an entire culture!" Uncle Tristan exclaimed.

"Exactly! A surfer guy and a biker girl share a secret love while trying to unite there two rivaling gangs as an evil real-estate mogul tries to turn their hang-out into a resort by building a weather machine which blows up creating a massive storm," Maya explained, basically summarizing the whole thing in a sentence. "It's nothing near silly."

"Well, can we watch it later? Or never?" Lucas asked.

"I just want to watch my favorite part," Maya said. "Then I have to talk to you."

As the scene began to play, Maya described it. "It's when the two leads' eyes meet and they're pulled apart by their rivaling gangs."

Lucas couldn't help but think the whole scene was cheesy. A beautiful girl with wavy brown hair unrealistically falls off the stage and out of nowhere; a guy with long red-ish hair catches her. Instantly the two fall in love. Like that would really happen

"Oh! Here's my favorite part," Uncle Tristan said as the gangs pulled the two away from each other. Then they all burst into a random song and dance number.

"Come on," Lucas groaned looking at the two. "They sing for no reason, they came out of the water and their hair was dry, the girls didn't seem to surf as well as the boys and they sing for no reason. I had to mention that again because I just don't get why."

"Have you ever watched the entire thing?" Maya asked. "I used to watch this all the time when I was little. It was one of my favorite old movies, and the only one my mom never got rid of. You have to actually get into the story, Cowboy."

Lucas sighed. "I would never want to sit through two hours of this."

Maya shook her head. "It's always summer and everyone just sings and surfs!"

A knock came from the door, and as Lucas crossed into the next room to get it he went on about the movie. "The surfing looks completely fake; they'd drown on a real wave. Plus, they sing in the ocean and never spit out water."

The door opened before Lucas even reached for the handle. An unfamiliar face popped out from it.

"Is this the Friar residence?" The blonde woman at the door asked.

"Who is it?" Maya called to Lucas, entering the kitchen. She froze as soon as she saw the woman.

"Surprise," The woman said when she saw Maya. "Well? Aren't you going to give your Aunt Heidi a hug?"

"No," Maya snapped, crossing her arms. "I barely know you. I've met you, like, five times since I was born."

Lucas moved out of the way of the two. He was confused. Why was Maya's aunt here in Miami? What was going on?

"You are so…" Heidi began, trying to find something good to call Maya. "Grown up."

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked, impatiently. "I was supposed to fly to California tomorrow and meet you there."

"Oh well, you were wrong. I came to pick you up. You're mother knew that as soon as you got to the airport you would surely buy a plane ticket to anywhere else in the country and run away," Heidi told her.

It bothered Maya that she was right. What her mom was putting her through wasn't fair. She would do anything to get out of it, even if it meant running away. Maya had been fine with the idea, and she would of course have told Lucas where she was as soon as she got there. But now, her plan was ruined. There was no getting out of it.

"Maya? What is she talking about?" Lucas asked speaking up. Maya had almost forgotten he was there. She never did get the chance to explain everything to him. "Where are you going? I thought we were staying in Miami until the end of summer."

"This is Lucas," Maya quickly told her aunt as Heidi examined her friend.

"Well, Lucas," Heidi said looking at the tall boy. "I am Maya's aunt. She's probably told you all about me."

"Actually ma'am, Maya never mentioned she had an aunt," Lucas said as politely as he could. Then he remembered what was happening and looked back over at Maya. "What do you mean by 'flying to California'?"

Just then, Hannah walked into the kitchen. She noticed Heidi and said, "Oh, I wasn't aware we had a guest. I'm Hannah Friar."

"Heidi Moore, Maya's aunt. I'm here to pick her up," When she saw Hannah's blank face, she continued. "We're supposed to fly to California tomorrow."

"Maya?" Hannah said looking over at the blonde haired girl. "How come you didn't tell us any of this?"

"I was hoping it wouldn't happen," Maya muttered.

"I don't appreciate your attitude, young lady," Heidi told her niece. Then she turned back to Hannah. "It's a… er- lovely house you have. What do you do for a living?"

"My husband makes surfboards and I work as a marine biologist not too far from here," Hannah explained.

Heidi then noticed an ugly looking surfboard hanging above the doorway to the living room, "Ugh, well, thank goodness for your job. It doesn't look like your husband has been very successful."

"Actually, my husband didn't make that board. My great grandfather did. Everyone in my family grew up with the legends of that board. It's a part of my family," Hannah explained.

"Generations of her family found their destinies on that board," Tristan said as he came into the kitchen with everyone else. Maya looked at the board. She wanted to believe that was true. Maybe if it was she'd be able to get out of going to California.

"There is only one way to 'find your destiny'," Heidi said making air quotes. "And that is to work hard for it."

"Look, sorry to interrupt but," Lucas said suddenly, wanting someone to answer his questions. "Maya, what do you mean by 'leaving tomorrow'?"

"Lucas, as of tomorrow my niece will be attending the exclusive, and overpriced, Dunwich Preparatory Academy in California," Heidi explained.

"What?" Lucas's voice wasn't much louder than a whisper.

Tristan noticed the unspoken tension between the two teens and said, "Um, Heidi, how about you, my wife, and I all talk some more in the living room?"

"Well, there's not much to tell you. This has always been the deal between Maya and her mother," Heidi told him. "Isn't that right, Maya?"

"Sure," Maya said, "But I was hoping to spend one more day here because I'll probably never get the chance to surf waves like these, or capture this kind of scenery in my sketchbook ever again."

"Drawing?" Heidi said. "Aw, sweetie, you're new life begins tomorrow. There will be no more sketching, or drawing or painting, for that matter. Your perfect summer has come to an end."

Maya never liked her aunt very much, but this was ridiculous. How could she just fly out here and tell Maya that she couldn't do anything she loved anymore? Angrily, Maya stormed out of the kitchen. She wasn't going to deal with her aunt at that moment. Even if her aunt wanted to leave tomorrow, Maya was going to get that last day. Nothing in the world would stop her.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. Sort of a cliff-hanger but not really. All of the chapters will be about this length, and I'll be posting them every 1-3 days. Please review, follow and favorite!**

**-Peyton**


	2. Surf Crazy

**This chapter moves right along with the story, and it goes kind of quick. I'm really hoping more people take an interest in this story, because it isn't really like Teen Beach Movie, it had different parts in it. Oh well. Anyway, this chapter has a song in it and I want to know if it makes sense in the format I put it. Please make suggestions if you think it's a little confusing.**

* * *

Lucas found Maya on the front porch with a sketchbook. She was trying to draw the ocean, but she didn't really seem to be in her 'drawing mode' yet. She seemed distracted.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Lucas asked as he sat down next to her.

"Don't even start with that, Cowboy," Maya said glaring at him. "I tried so hard to tell you, but I didn't know how. I mean, how could I tell you that I'm moving to California at the end of summer to go to some prep school where I honestly don't want to be? How could I tell you, my best friend, that I'm never going to see you again?"

Lucas didn't say anything at first. Then he sighed and said softly, "So you're just gonna leave? Why is your aunt making you do this?"

"She isn't. It's my mom. I thought about just running away, but they apparently thought ahead. My flight leaves at noon tomorrow and there's no getting out of it." Maya told him.

"I can't just let you leave just like that," Lucas said. "This was supposed to be a summer to remember. A summer we would spend together. Not the _last _summer we spend together."

"Look, I get it. You're upset. But, believe me, Cowboy; you're not nearly as upset as I am. My mom says I was lucky to get in this school. But you know me; I won't fit in there at all. She thinks that if I go I'll be able to change my attitude and have a better life in the future, unlike her. I should have told you, but I just couldn't." Maya then got up and walked around the wraparound porch and down the front steps to the sand.

"Maya, wait," Lucas said as he rushed after her. "What was the deal your aunt was talking about?"

Maya sighed. "When my dad left, my mom knew I would end up living the same way she did and she didn't want that for me. The deal was I get to stay in New York until halfway through high school. Then I'd go to California with my aunt to go to that prep school. I didn't really have a choice in any of it," Maya went on. "My aunt has a great life, nothing like my moms. My mom figured if I followed in her footsteps I'd go far in life. So I have to go to Aunt Heidi's old school."

"So she just showed up to take you away," Lucas concluded.

Maya nodded slowly.

"What's gonna happen?" Lucas asked after a few minutes.

"I don't know," Maya admitted. "I should probably go to this school. But we both know I'm going to suffer through it."

"So you're going."

"Look, Cowboy," Maya said. "I'm sorry, but there's no way out of this one. The main reason I wanted to go on this trip, was so that I could have one last memory when I left for California. It's just- the trip went a lot faster than I thought and now it's over."

"I'm flying back to New York in three days. Without you," Lucas said. "Maya, you're the closest friend I have; I can't just let you leave."

"You're gonna have to, Ranger Rick," Maya said with a half-hearted smirk. "And it's gonna be too hard to call you Cowboy every day when I'm all the way across the country, so I probably won't call much."

"This is our last day," Lucas said, sitting down on the last step of the porch. "We're never gonna see each other again."

"Yeah," Maya said sitting beside him. "So thanks, Cowboy, for the most amazing summer ever. I just wish it wasn't over."

"Me too."

Then Maya stood, and walked into the house to pack up her things.

The next morning, Maya was almost completely packed. Her aunt said that her mom would mail the rest of her things to California next week. So Maya only had a couple things left to put together. One was her sketchbook, which she was sneaking into the bottom of her suit case. The other was an envelope filled with pictures of her and Lucas they had taken over the summer.

Maya had a few other friends, but none as close as Lucas. When they wouldn't see her at school the next year, they'd get over it in a month or so, but Lucas probably wouldn't ever forget about her. And she would never be able to forget that cowboy she met back in seventh grade.

Maya picked up her suit cases and opened the door of the bedroom she was staying in. She was surprised to see the old surfboard Hannah and Tristan were talking about the day before. They claimed that everyone discovered their destinies on it. Maya got an idea.

"Okay, surfboard," Maya said looking at it. "Let's see what you've got."

Maya quickly changed into her swimsuit and rash guard and pulled out a piece of paper. On it she wrote:

_Back in time for the flight_

_ -Maya_

Then, she grabbed the surfboard and went down to the public beach, not too far from the house. That was where the biggest waves would be.

When she got there, Maya saw looked out at the water. They weren't kidding when they said 40 foot waves. They weren't quite there yet, but they would be soon. She was only slightly hesitant.

"Hey Clutterbucket," Maya knew it was Lucas without even turning around. He knew her too well; of course she would sneak out to surf. It was just like Maya to delay things and break rules.

"How'd you know I'd be here, Sundance?" Maya asked, even though she already knew.

"I knew you couldn't pass up this opportunity," Lucas said, looking at her.

"Well, you were right about that. But I'm not gonna stand here and talk. There are waves to be surfed," Maya then took off towards the water. She quickly tied her blonde hair up and began paddling out.

Waves rushed over her as she paddled. None of them were good enough for her to surf. Maya glanced around and saw other surfers being knocked down. She tried not to focus on them, though. It was just her, the board and the ocean.

She caught her first wave pretty quick. Maya loved the rush she got when she was up on that board. The first few waves were small, but they kept getting bigger. Soon, Maya was lost in her own world.

She didn't realize the sky was getting darker, and the storm was getting worse. She was too focused. The sound of a whistle caused her to look back. The life guard waved a red flag, signaling everyone to come in. _Oh no, not even you are going to ruin this for me_, Maya thought. She ignored the whistle and paddled farther out.

A giant wave was forming in the distance. It was perfect. Maya no longer cared that she was probably putting herself in danger. So what? It's not like she would be able to take risks like this ever again. If it was that bad, dying was still probably better than going to California.

Lucas, realizing what Maya was doing, quickly grabbed a life vest and got on a jet ski. He had to get her out of there. As fast as he could, he managed to get to where Maya was.

"Maya! Don't do it!" he called.

"I have to!" Maya told him.

At first, everything was fine. Maya got on the wave with no issues. It wasn't long after though, when it started getting rougher. Maya took a nasty fall off of her board and disappeared under the choppy water.

"Maya!" Lucas shouted. Without a moment of hesitation, he dove into the water after her, hoping to find her and pull her up.

As they both went under, no one on shore could see where they went. The water continued to roar on, but the two teenagers seemed to just disappear.

The surfboard was the first thing to pop up out of the water. After that, Lucas managed to resurface just before Maya. When she came up coughing, Lucas swam over.

"Are you okay?"

"Lucas!" Maya shouted angrily, trying to keep herself afloat. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" Lucas asked not understanding. "You just go wiped off of your board, when you should have been on shore, and you're asking why _I'm _here?"

Maya just shook her head, while trying to stay afloat. Then she realized something. "What happened to the storm?"

"Come on, let's just get you're board," Lucas said as he began swimming over to it. The two made their way to shore, where Maya continued to yell at Lucas.

"What were you thinking?" Maya asked him, shouting.

"I was just trying to get you out of there. The storm was getting worse by the minute," Lucas told her.

"Well, you shouldn't have. I didn't need your help!" Maya snapped. "This was my last chance to enjoy myself before I leave for California, and never come back! Instead I end up here and-," Maya stopped.

She had no idea what she was looking at. Apparently, Lucas hadn't even noticed what was going on.

"Lucas," Maya said much calmer. She pointed to the group of people on the beach near them. They started… singing, for no reason.

Together Maya and Lucas ran over to get a closer look, ducking behind surfboards. A bunch of teens piled out of cars and all ran onto the beach laughing and singing. Each of them were wearing old-styled swimsuits and looked vaguely familiar to Maya. She just couldn't remember where she'd seen them before. The main thing the two were focused on were why the teens were all singing.

"Maybe we're dead," Lucas suggested.

"If we are, I would love to be someplace where guys' shorts are much longer than _that_." Maya said disgustedly. "But I don't think we died."

"No, we did. We died and now were trapped in a musical," Lucas said.

Maya rolled her eyes. The two ducked a little farther down, to keep from being seen. That was right when the singing really started.

A boy, probably only a few inches taller than her, with red hair started the song off. Maya recognized him, but she couldn't remember where she'd seen him before.

_On my way ... feelin' fine,  
I can see my reflection in my surfboard shine._

He looked into his surfboard while about four other guys and girls started doing a choreographed dance behind him.

_I can hardly wait to cause a commotion.  
C'mon everyone! Jump into the ocean!_

Flyin' high just outta reach.  
No ands, ifs, buts! We´re nuts for the beach!

Surf, Surf!  
(Whoooo!)  
Surf, Surf Crazy!

Just about then, Lucas decided he was going insane. The dance was perfect and everyone knew the lyrics to the song. It was like a scene straight out of a movie.

_(Surf, Surf, Surf ... Surf, Surf Crazy!)  
Ride the perfect wave! Say "hi" to the sky!  
(Ride the perfect - hi, hi to the sky)  
Surf, Surf Sand!  
It's a bikini wonderland!  
Summer´s on! And we've gone!  
Surf, Surf Crazy!_

When Lucas glanced over at Maya, she seemed to recognize what was going on, but she was just as shocked as Lucas was. The next two singers were a dark skinned guy, with a short haircut and a girl with wavy black hair and side swept bangs.

_The radio blasts ... and here's the plan.  
We'll soak up the sun and get the ultimate tan!  
We can hardly wait to show our devotion.  
Here we go again ... into the ocean!_

Now's the time so here's the speech:  
No rules at all, have a ball at the beach!

Then everyone began dancing again, this time with beach balls as props.

_Surf, Surf!  
(Whoooo!)  
Surf, Surf Crazy!  
(Surf, Surf, Surf ... Surf, Surf Crazy)  
Ride the perfect wave! Say "hi" to the sky!  
(Ride the perfect - hi, hi to the sky)  
Surf, Surf Sand!  
It's a bikini wonderland!  
Summer´s on! And we've gone!  
Surf, Surf Crazy!_

"Lucas," Maya said. "We're in the movie."

"What? What movie?"

"Wet Side Story, the movie we were watching yesterday," Maya told him. "We're in it, right now."

"That doesn't make sense," Lucas said shaking his head. "What do we do?"

Maya grinned and looked at Lucas and said, "I don't know about you, Ranger Rick, but I'm gonna have fun!"

Lucas looked at her in disbelief as she ran towards all the other people, actually joining them in the song. Lucas's eyes widened. Maya ran towards a line of dancers and started dancing like she was in the movie with them.

_Burgers hot, water warm.  
A cool seaside bash.  
Catch a wave! Turn it up!  
Make a splash! Make a splash! (MAKE A SPLASH!)_

Lucas chose the wrong time to approach Maya, because he just ended up being splashed in the face with a bucket of water.

_OW! Crazy!_

Then, out of nowhere, a limbo stick appeared and everyone started going under it, introducing themselves.

_I'm Farkle!_

_Billy!_

_Missy!_

_Bradley!_

_Smackle!_

_Maya!_

After Maya ducked under, Lucas accidently bumped into the stick because he didn't understand what was happening or where he was going.

"Um… I'm Lucas."

The lyrics paused and everyone started to dance with their surfboards and a bunch of beach balls. It didn't last long though. Soon everyone was back into their original dance to the chorus of the song.

_Surf, Surf!  
(Whoooo!)  
Surf, Surf Crazy!  
(Surf, Surf, Surf ... Surf, Surf Crazy)  
Ride the perfect wave! Say "hi" to the sky!  
(Ride the perfect - hi, hi to the sky)  
Surf, Surf Sand!  
It's a bikini wonderland!  
Summer´s on! And we've gone ...  
Summer´s on! And we´ve gone ...  
Summer´s on! And we´ve gone ...  
Surf, Surf Crazy!_

Everyone collapsed onto their surfboards, ending the song, leaving Lucas standing confused. "What just happened?"

Then Maya rushed up to him grinning "Isn't this crazy?

"I'd say so," Lucas muttered to himself.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. Make sure to follow, favorite, and review!**

**-Peyton**


	3. Cruisin' For A Bruisin'

All of the surfers ran up towards a restaurant at the edge of the beach with a sign that said 'Big Momma's'. Maya dragged Lucas inside with her.

"That was awesome!" She exclaimed.

Everyone froze and turned their heads to look at him. No one really understood what she meant. They all must have thought Maya was some weird person from the other side of the planet.

Suddenly one of the surfers, whose name Lucas remembered as Billy, came up to them. "That's a weird term. Where did you cats say you're from?"

"Just follow my lead, Cowboy," Maya whispered to Lucas. "We're from far away; you probably wouldn't have recognized our small town even if you passed through it. We're just visiting here for a little while. My parents have an old family friend that lives around here."

Billy looked at them for a while then said to his friend, "Hey, Brad."

The tall boy with dark brown hair came up behind Billy and said, "Yeah, Billy?"

"It seems to me that we've got some unwanted hoedowns," Billy told him. "That we need to put the kibosh to-,"

"No, you've got it all wrong," Lucas interrupted.

"We don't jelly-roll to outsiders," Billy probably would've continued, but just then the sound of an engine revving cut him off.

Maya pulled Lucas to the side, "This is Big Momma's, the restaurant where all the surfers and bikers hang."

"Maya, what are you talking about? There aren't any bikers here." Lucas told her.

Just then a bunch of leather-clad teenagers entered the restaurant. Lucas assumed they were the bikers. The first biker was a guy with brown hair (which was full of hair gel) wearing a leather jacket. On the back of the jacket was a logo of a rat with the words 'The Rodents' on it. He looked about sixteen (their age), maybe a year younger. Two girls entered from the opposite entrance on the other side of Big Momma's. One had dirty blonde hair that fell in loose curls around her shoulders and the other looked very similar to Maya. The only major differences were that the biker had brown hair and glasses. Several others followed after them.

"Each gang wants the other gone so they can have it for themselves," Maya explained. As more people entered, Maya said, "Here comes Josh, the leader of the motorcycle gang, The Rodents."

Josh, who was wearing a red tee-shirt and leather vest, rode his motorcycle right into the restaurant. He parked it, then threw his helmet off and joined the rest of his gang.

Lucas turned to Maya and said, "So we landed in the middle of a surf and turf war? And here I was thinking my summer vacation couldn't get any worse after yesterday."

Josh and the other bikers approached the surfers.

"Surfers," Josh said. "Thought I smelled something fishy."

"Rodents," Billy said. "I knew I should've laid some traps."

"I thought you were exterminated," Missy, a surfer in a swimsuit with a lot of fringe, said.

"And I thought you surfers were all washed up," the biker who had entered first. Maya knew his name as Parker. He was about the same height as Missy, so he didn't seem very intimidating to her.

Josh stepped in, "Yeah, cause clearly you're all drips."

"You should make like the ocean and wave goodbye," said Darby, the biker with blonde hair. "Cause Josh wants this place all to himself."

"Yeah, Josh wants this place all to himself," Sarah said, the girl who looked similar to Maya.

"Yeah, Josh wants-," Bradley started, but Josh shot him a glare and he remembered he didn't actually like Josh.

"They don't lie," Josh said to the surfers.

"Sorry, but Big Momma's is a perfect hang out, we want it all to _ourselves_," Billy said countering him.

"Well I'm so very sorry, but that might not probably happen," Josh said tapping Billy's chest roughly. They continued to glare at each other. Lucas and Maya saw another person, coming from the back of the crowd of surfers. It was the same guy who started the song on the beach, Farkle.

When he reached the front, he looked up at Josh and said, "What?"

"I'll show you what," Josh said. He snapped and a girl by the jukebox took her biker helmet off. She was beautiful, in Lucas's opinion. She was wearing pink from head to toe, including a pink leather jacket. She carefully placed a quarter in the jukebox, and when it didn't work, she hit it with the side of her hip.

As the music started, Maya said, "Stand back, Cowboy."

"Why?"

"You'll see," She said with a smirk.

The music picked up a little, and once again a song began. All the bikers started a choreographed dance as Josh took off his jacket and sang.

_ You better run, run, run  
'Cause here we come.  
Revving our engines under the sun,  
You're cruisin' for a bruisin'.  
Whoa!  
Keeping me cool!  
Smooth and steady!  
Slicked back hair,  
Man, things are getting heavy!  
You're cruisin' for bruisin'.  
Two wheels and an open road,_

Two biker girls came forward and put back on his leather vest. Everyone dancing suddenly had chairs in front of them and danced with them.

_Wrapped in leather  
Ready to go!_

Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet.  
We do anything we want, anytime we want.  
Oh yeah, oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way!

Then, the girl from the jukebox began to sing with the other biker girls.

_Bubblegum cherry pop  
Go to the hop.  
Hanging with my cousin,  
'Cause his friends are so hot,  
While they're cruisin', for some bruisin'!_

Lucas was still hiding behind a table but soon noticed Maya was no longer with him. She jumped out of nowhere, no longer wearing her swimsuit, but black jeans, a white tank top and a leather jacket. Her hair was dry and in its usually wavy hairstyle. Maya jumped right into the song as if she was supposed to be there.

_I went to the drive in and what did I see?  
A hundred handsome bikers all staring at me!  
I was cruising for some loving!  
I got these two wheels and an open road.  
Just pop that clutch, I'm ready to go!_

Maya knew all the dance moves, and she stole the show.

_Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet.  
We do anything we want, anytime we want.  
Oh yeah, oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way  
Oh no; _we're not gonna live any other way  
_Oh!_

_1, 2, a 1, 2, 3!  
A who, who, who's riding with me?  
I got a gang full of bruisers, all cruisin' with me!  
And we're tearing up this, we're tearing up, we're tearing up the streets  
Oh!_

Josh suddenly had a guitar and so did Maya. The two began to have a long guitar solo together. No one seemed to notice Maya wasn't really supposed to be there, except Lucas. Several bikers danced around them, actually hopping over Maya and doing backflips. Once the solo ended, Maya tossed her guitar and hit the jukebox. The music stopped, and the dancers waited. She caught her breath, and then hit it again. The song was back in full swing.

_Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet.  
We do anything we want, anytime we want.  
Oh yeah, oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way,  
So don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet.  
We do anything we want, anytime we want.  
Oh yeah, oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way  
No, we're not gonna live any other way!  
Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way!  
Oh!_

The song ended and Maya was left in front of Lucas, grinning and panting from the song.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" Lucas asked.

"I always wanted to be in that number," Maya said dreamily.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh a little and her. Lucas knew they had out of the weird place, but Maya was just enjoying herself.

"Maya, none of this is making any sense. This whole situation is weirder than the movie itself, especially because you felt the need to join in with a completely unnecessary musical number," Lucas said as they walked out of Big Momma's. Maya was now in her rash guard and swimsuit although seconds before she was dressed like a biker.

"Okay, calm down Ranger Rick. I know you want to get out of here. I know what to do," Maya said. "I'll just use my cell phone."

"Maya, what year was this movie made?" Lucas asked, trying to explain the situation to her.

"Around 1960."

"So, what're you going to do with a cellphone that doesn't even exist yet?" Lucas asked.

"Call your uncle who… wasn't born yet," Maya said finally getting his point.

"Maya, we can't stay here," Lucas told her, grabbing her shoulders. "As fun as it might seem now, it'll become problematic. We're not supposed to be here."

"Yeah, but what if just hang for a bit?" Maya told him. "As soon as we go back, I'm leaving for California and I'll never see you again. Do you really think staying a little while would cause huge problems? As long as my aunt can't find me, I don't have to leave."

"Maya, you're plane is in two hours," Lucas said, trying to reason with her. "Well, actually it's in two hours and fifty years. Besides, we don't even know how we got here or how to leave!"

"Well, we came in on the storm, maybe that has something to do with it," Maya suggested. "And we're in luck because there's a huge storm at the end of the movie."

"Okay," Lucas said. "What do we do until then?"

Just then four of the surfers, Farkle, Billy, Missy and Bradley, came out of Big Momma's doing a weird handshake. They all laughed, and Billy noticed Lucas and Maya standing near them.

"Hey, we're having a shredder shindig tonight here a Big Momma's," He told them. "You should both make the scene."

"That sounds great," Maya told him before Lucas could protest,

"Cowabunga!" They all shouted and ran by them towards the water.

"Maya, you do realize were stuck in another dimension right? And you're first instinct is to go to a party?" Lucas asked the blonde girl.

Maya grinned and nodded.

Before Lucas could continue, everything suddenly changed in the blink of an eye. It was night time and they were now both wearing different clothes. Maya was in a blue 60s style party dress, and Lucas was wearing a beach-y shirt and shorts. A bunch of people were dancing in Big Momma's as loud music played.

"Where did these outfits come from?" Lucas asked looking down at his 60s-styled clothing. Maya was wearing a floral dress and holding her rash guard in her hand.

She shrugged, "It's the magic of movies." Maya looked at Lucas, "You look pretty good, Cowboy."

Then, she noticed something from behind him, "The board."

Lucas turned around and saw that his Aunt's surfboard was wedged in the sand behind them. "How did it get here?"

"That doesn't matter," Maya said as she hung her rash guard on the railing of Big Momma's front porch. "Come on, Ranger Rick, let's go." She grabbed his hand and led him inside.

* * *

**Little shorter than usual, but I think it's still pretty good. That was basically the only teeny tiny hint of Joshaya there is in this story... sorry? Anyway, since all the characters have been introduced here's a key:**

**Maya- Brady (little elements of Mack)**

**Lucas- Mack**

**Farkle- Tanner**

**Riley- Leila**

**Josh- Butchy**

**Parker- Lugnut**

**Sarah- Struts**

**Darby(expressions girl)- Chee Chee**

**Billy- Seacat**

**Bradley- Rascal**

**Missy- Giggles**

**Smackle- Kiki**

**I used Parker from Liv and Maddie because a) I was in desperate need for another character and b) he is the same age as Rowan Blanchard so he's 16 in this story. I used Bradley Steven Perry because I couldn't decide between Gabe from GLC or Kaz from Mighty Med so I just used Brad. I wanted him in the story because of him and Sabrina (they're so cute though). Also there's something behind my decision, but you'll have to wait and see what it is. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll probably post the next one sometime over the next few days. Review, follow and favorite please!**

**-Peyton **


	4. Fallin' For Ya

The party was in full swing. Everyone was dancing and having a good time. Maya noticed Billy and Missy dancing in the middle of the dance floor along with many other surfers. Smackle was sitting with Brad at one of the tables, babbling on about something. Brad was just trying to drown her out, obviously she had been droning on for a while. Farkle, noticing Brad's expression, pulled Smackle up from her seat to dance with her. She was a little taken off guard, but danced anyway.

"So this is what a shindig is like," She said. "Good thing we're dressed for it."

Maya led Lucas farther into Big Momma's, excited to be away from her troubles. She was lucky to be away from her aunt. Being trapped in a movie from the 60s seemed to get her as far away as possible.

She and Lucas walked around noticing all the people that were there. Lucas started talking to Farkle, but Maya went the other direction to where all the other surfers were. Maya sat down beside Brad at one of the tables. She glanced back at Lucas. She couldn't get something off of her mind. Maya's stomach was churning at the thought of leaving him forever.

"Hey there, newbie," He said to Maya, getting her attention. She turned her head back towards Brad and saw his smiling face. Something seemed really familiar about him, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"Hey."

Brad looked at Maya, raising an eyebrow as if he was trying to determine exactly who she was. "Is there a reason you don't talk much? Because you seem fine with singing."

Maya laughed a little, tucking a hair behind her ear. "You saw that, huh?"

"Dude, it was outta sight!" Brad said grinning. "No chick has ever done something like that."

"It was just singing," Maya said simply. It didn't seem like a very big deal to her.

"Alright," Brad said, not really agreeing. He took a sip of his soda through a straw, looking away. "If you say so."

Maya rolled her eyes and him. The two spent a while talking and laughing. Maya never really paid attention to Brad in the movie when she watched it because he was mostly a background characters. But now that she was actually talking to him, she decided he was probably the funniest person she's ever met. They spent a while together. Brad introduced Maya to the other surfers, Missy, Billy, and Smackle. Farkle was still talking with Lucas, but Maya figured she could meet him later.

Brad was someone Maya wished was alive in the real world. He probably would've become her closest friend after Lucas. It was inevitable. They were too much alike. They both liked messing with people, they both had a sarcastic attitude and, obviously, they both liked surfing. And that was only a few similarities.

As they were talking, Maya noticed a couple of the Rodents enter Big Momma's. She looked over her shoulder as they walked in. Brad followed her gaze and noticed what she was looking at. When Maya turned back around she noticed Brad's smile was gone. He looked almost… sad.

"Not a fan of the Rodents, I'm guessing?" Maya asked, half-joking.

"Yeah," Brad said, taking a sudden interest in his straw wrapper. "Something like that."

The group of bikers consisted of Josh, Parker, Sarah, Darby, and Riley, the girl by the jukebox Maya and Lucas had seen earlier. Riley told the other bikers she was going to get drinks and walked away from them.

"So boss, how are we gonna get Big Momma's to be only a biker joint?" Parker asked Josh.

"Shut up, I'm thinking," He told him.

"How long is that gonna take?" Darby asked.

"Oh great, now I have two things to think about." He popped his collar and as they walked to a table, said. "Let's go. We're not going to let a bunch of waterlog washouts spoil our very fine evening."

The group passed through several tables of surfers. Each surfer's smile disappeared when the bikers walked by, and were replaced by scowls and glares.

"Big Momma's is like a second home to me," Darby said as they reached their booth. "If I had a first one."

"I remember when I popped my first wheelie in here," Parker said, sighing with content as they sat down.

"Hey, did you see that surfer dude looking at you?" Josh said looking back over at the table Brad and Maya were at. He saw Brad glaring at the rest of them, but not Sarah. That wasn't right.

Sarah didn't say anything. She just simply nodded, not wanting to talk about it. Something was bugging her, but she just brushed it off as Riley, Josh's cousin, sat down at their both, placing five sodas on the table for them.

"I got sodas," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Thanks, cuz," Josh said. "Those surfers weren't bothering you, were they?"

"No, of course not," She said. "You know, there not _so _bad."

"_All _surfers are bad," Darby told her.

"Yeah, _all _surfers are bad," Sarah repeated, but she only said it half-heartedly. She still seemed a little fazed by Josh's comment.

"Except for the ones that are very bad," Parker told her.

"They're even worse," Josh finished.

They all started laughing, but Riley still wasn't sure. What was so bad about surfers? Riley had a thing for liking everyone she met, so she didn't really get why the surfers and bikers hated each other. She glanced up at the clock on the wall and said,

"Ooh! It's almost time, let's go!" She exclaimed. Then she led Sarah out of the booth to go to the stage, bringing a few other biker girls from nearby tables.

They carefully stepped up onto the stage. Sarah and two other biker girls went to the three microphones behind Riley's. They were all suddenly wearing black dresses with red gloves. The two biker girls were wearing black heels but Sarah had her signature pink ones. Music began to play as Riley got in front of the microphone.

Several surfers and bikers stood and got onto the dance floor. Everyone got into another choreographed dance. The tables disappeared and Maya found herself beside Lucas again. She suddenly had an idea as everyone began to dance.

"Come on, Cowboy," Maya said smirking, and leading Lucas onto the dancefloor with everyone else. "I thought you loved a good square dance."

She was trying to get to him. _Fine_, he thought. _If she wants a dance, I'll give her one_. Along with everyone else, Lucas pulled Maya real close to him, catching her by surprise. He dipped her slightly and pulled her back up.

"Of course I do, Ma'am" He said tipping his invisible cowboy hat and smirking back. She raised an eyebrow at him, still surprised, but began to dance. Riley then stepped up to the microphone.

_The day started ordinary,  
Boys walking by.  
It was the same old story,  
Too fresh or too shy.  
I'm not the kind to fall for a guy,  
Who flashes a smile,  
(It goes on for miles).  
Don't usually swoon,  
But I'm over the moon,  
('Cause he was just too cool for school)._

Maya found herself in the middle of a really fun dance. She had always loved this part of the movie, but it was way better when you were actually there. Lucas seemed to be enjoying himself too. The dance was complicated, but she and Lucas managed to catch on quickly. Both the bikers and surfers were dancing, but in separate groups. Parker was dancing with Darby, Brad was dancing with Missy, Billy was dancing with Smackle, and Josh was dancing with another biker girl. It almost didn't matter who everyone started off with though, everyone was constantly switching partners. Maya found herself dancing with Billy while Lucas was with Smackle.

They switched again and as they were dancing, Maya glanced over her shoulder and noticed Farkle standing by the door, right where he should be. This was the part where Riley and Farkle meet.

_And now I'm  
Fallin' for ya,  
Fallin' for ya  
I know I shouldn't but I_

_I just can't stop myself from  
Fallin' for ya,  
Fallin' for ya,  
Can't hold on any longer.  
And now I'm fallin' for you._

_Feels like he tumbled from another world,  
Into your arms and it's so secure.  
Maybe I'll stumble but I'll know for sure,  
Head over heels I'm gonna be your girl._

Throughout the song, Maya noticed that Lucas seemed to forget about the situation they were in. Lucas did his best to find his way back to Maya each time partners switched. Even when he wasn't with her, he looked just as happy as Maya was. She quickly pulled Lucas to the side.

"Lucas," she said. "You're a natural on that dance floor. You can't deny me when I say you're enjoying yourself."

"Well, maybe the only reason I'm enjoying myself is the same reason you are," Lucas said smiling. "This is my last chance to spend time with you. As much as I want to get out of here, I can't pass up any opportunity to be with you."

Maya felt herself blush a little, but she quickly told herself to snap out of it. "Well, thanks Cowboy. I like being with you too. But…" she paused. "If you want to dance with me again, you'll have to do better than that."

She quickly rushed onto the dance floor, so Lucas would be forced to find her again, throughout the dance. As she weaved her way through the dancers, she accidently ran into someone and felt herself falling to the ground. Two arms wrapped around her, before she could hit the ground. When Maya looked up to see who caught her, she found herself face to face with Farkle. At first, Maya was excited to finally meet Farkle, but then she realized something. This was the part where Farkle was supposed to catch Riley as she fell off the stage. If Maya was with Farkle, who was with Riley?

Maya whipped her head to the side and saw Riley tripping off the stage. At the same time, Lucas was passing by. Quickly, Lucas caught her before she hit the ground. As she landed in his arms, Lucas got a close view of her. She truly was beautiful, but Lucas still found it weird she started to sing in his arms.

_And now I'm  
Fallin' for ya,  
Fallin' for ya.  
I know I shouldn't but I  
I just can't stop myself from  
Fallin' for ya,  
Fallin' for ya .  
Can't hold on any longer,  
And now I'm fallin' for you._

As Lucas set her down and she said, "You just saved my life."

"Not really," Lucas said. "The stage isn't that high."

"I guess I literally fell for you, huh?" Riley said smiling. "I'm Riley."

"I'm Lucas."

She stared at him dreamily, "I love it."

In the meantime, Maya was still in Farkle's arms and it was getting awkward for her.

"Hello lady," he said, drawing out the 'o' in 'hello'.

"Let go of me, or you'll lose that arm," Maya said. He immediately pulled her up to her feet and let go.

"Feisty," He said. "I like that."

"Okay," Maya said getting weirded out. She never really liked Farkle like most fans of the movie. They all had crushes on him; Maya thought he was an okay character, but she still liked Riley better. The only thing that bothered her about Riley was that she thought she needed a man for everything. Farkle on the other hand, Maya was bothered by a lot of things about him.

Maya glanced around quickly and yet again noticed something wrong. She turned back to Farkle and said, "Excuse me, for just a second."

Maya rushed away from Farkle to find Lucas. He was still talking to Riley.

"Hey Sundance, I need to talk to you," Maya said to Lucas, kind of rudely.

"Okay," Lucas said, then he turned back to the brunette before him. "Excuse me Riley."

"It was nice falling into you! We should do it again sometime!" Riley called after him as Maya dragged him away.

As soon as they were away from Riley, Maya said, "Lucas, something isn't right. Look around."

When Lucas looked, no one was doing anything. The bikers and surfers both stood in two separate groups in the middle of the room. They all looked kind of lost.

"Nothing's happening," Maya said.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"Riley sings that song about finding the perfect boy and being happy," Maya said. "The thing is, after the song, its Farkle who's supposed to catch her as he's walking by. Then when he catches her, they fall instantly in love, but are pulled apart and a full on dance war breaks out."

There definitely wasn't a dance war. Everyone was just standing around. No one looked like they knew what to do next. A moment of realization hit Maya and Lucas.

Quickly, Lucas pulled Maya outside of Big Momma's onto the porch. They had to figure this out.

"I caught Riley, not Farkle," Lucas said to Maya.

"They were supposed to fall in love with each other and get caught in the middle of a turf war," Maya explained.

"But, instead they haven't even met each other because they met us," Lucas finished. Then he realized what Maya was saying. "So… we changed the movie."

"We changed the movie," Maya repeated as her eyes widened. Then she began yelling at Lucas, and slapped him on the arm, "I told you we should've gone straight back to the beach!"

"No you didn't, I did!" Lucas told her, trying to stop her from hitting him. "Now this will change the entire course of the movie!"

Maya took a deep breath, "Okay, we need to calm down, Cowboy. We don't know that for sure."

"Maya," Lucas said seriously. "We're supposed to ride out of here on a storm at the end of the movie."

"Yeah, I know. That happens three days after they meet," Maya said.

"Maya, is there anything that happens in the next three days that could affect that storm?" Lucas asked, knowing the answer already.

Maya's eyes widened again and she immediately ran off the porch. Lucas rushed after her as she headed towards the beach. _I knew I didn't want to know, _Lucas thought to himself, following Maya.

"Where are we going?" Lucas asked as they ran, finally catching up to her.

"We have to see if the weather machine is being built," Maya explained. "I told you about this part."

She was right. She explained that the evil real estate mogul, Les Camembert, was after the beach and Big Momma's so he could build a resort and make a lot of money. As they ran, Maya explained it in more detail. Apparently Big Momma said no when Les Camembert asked her to sell the restaurant to him.

In the distance, something caught Maya's eye. A lighthouse appeared to be giving off lightning at the end of the beach.

"That's Camembert's hideout," Maya said pointing.

The two ran all the way to the lighthouse. When they got there it was locked up.

"How do we get in?" Lucas asked.

"Look who you're talking to, Ranger Rick," Maya told him. She grabbed a bobby pin that was pinning her bangs back and jammed it into the lock. The lock clicked and they slipped inside the light house.

Carefully, the made their way up the stairs and pasted many boxes filled with junk. Ducking behind a stack, they saw Les Camembert sipping tea from a china cup. With him was a scientist, Maya told Lucas his name was Dr. Fusion.

"Camembert hired the mad scientist to carry out his diabolical idea to get Big Momma's," Maya explained. "Come on."

Maya led him to another side of the room where they saw the large machine Dr. Fusion was working on.

"What is that?" Lucas asked.

"Camembert's weather altering machine," Maya said simply as if it was no big deal.

The two carefully listened as Les Camembert described his plan to the mad scientist.

"This machine will so drastically change the weather patterns, it will literally fill the ocean, so there's no longer surf," He explained. "It will create humidity so dense; it will rust every piece of those shiny chrome machines. The surfers will leave to find a new spot to surf! The bikers won't come near this area ever again and I shall triumph! Triumph I say!" Les shouted.

"That sounds like the stupidest idea ever," Lucas muttered. He looked over at Maya, "Are you sure this thing never won an Oscar?"

She rolled her eyes and began leading him back the way they came. As they walked, she continued talking about the movie, "Riley and Farkle are supposed to discover Camembert's evil plan, unite the surfers and bikers and destroy the weather machine which ends in an explosion. The explosion is what causes the storm."

"So if Farkle and Riley don't get back together, the chain of events that cause the storm won't happen," Lucas concluded. "And we'll be stuck here and never get home."

"Yeah," Maya said softly, "That'd be a pretty bad way to end the summer."

* * *

**Since the last chapter was pretty short, I made a longer one. This chapter shows a little more than the movie does because I wanted to involve more of the other characters. Also, sorry if Josh is OOC, I mostly just used Butchy's exact lines because we haven't really see Josh much. And I didn't bother change Camembert or Fusion's name because there wasn't really anyone right for them. And sorry to those who love Cory, Topanga and Auggie, they won't be making an appearance in this story. Anyway, I decided that I'll include the character list at the end of every chapter so, here it is:**

**Maya- Brady**

**Lucas- Mack**

**Farkle- Tanner**

**Riley- Leila**

**Josh- Butchy**

**Parker- Lugnut**

**Sarah- Struts**

**Darby- Chee Chee**

**Billy- Seacat**

**Bradley- Rascal**

**Missy- Giggles**

**Smackle- Kiki**

**Please remember to review, follow and favorite. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon. We'll see how many reviews this chapter gets though...**

**-Peyton**


	5. Meant To Be

As Maya and Lucas got back to Big Momma's they were greeted by Riley, who was outside by a fire with the other bikers.

"Lucas," She said trying to sound flirty. "Hello."

"Um, hey Riley," Lucas said awkwardly.

"I just to say thanks for catching me earlier," Riley began to say. "You know, this is-,"

When she noticed Maya she stopped. Then, she looked between the two. "Oh my gosh! Are you two together? I'd never want to come between another girl and her man. I mean, that'd be stealing and he'd probably be very hard to return," Riley rambled.

Maya cut her off, "Whoa! Okay, Let me stop you right there. Lucas is my best friend, nothing more than that."

She and Lucas had been best friends since seventh grade. It was impossible for Maya to feel anything more than that for him… wasn't it? Over the summer, Maya wasn't really sure how she felt about him. She started seeing him differently, but always told herself to push the feeling down because she was leaving for California at the end of summer anyway.

"Riley, this is Maya," Lucas said introducing his best friend.

"It's so great to meet you!" Riley said with a perky voice. "You wouldn't mind if I maybe took a walk with Lucas on the beach would you? Because, that's something I've always wanted to do, you know? Walk on the beach at night with a boy, it's so exciting! Beaches were meant to be walked on, I mean, that's why they're called beaches."

"You're an interesting little weirdo, aren't you?" Maya said to the girl. "I've always wanted a weird friend."

"Well, now you've got one," Riley smiled and turned to Lucas, "You can meet me by the water, Lucas. I'll be waiting."

Once Riley was gone, Lucas turned to Maya and said, "Why are you trying to get me and Riley together? We're supposed to be getting her and Farkle back together."

"She's crushing on you," Maya told him. "I could explain it to you Cowboy, but I can't make you understand it."

Lucas thought for a moment.

"So the way to get her to like him," he said pointing from Riley to Farkle, who was sitting by a car outside Big Momma's. "Is for me to reflect her feelings off of me and onto him?"

"Sounds about right," Maya said nodding. Then she shuddered looking at Farkle, "I'll try to do the same with Farkle. I really hope he isn't in love with me, or something."

"I'll be back as soon as I get Riley to like Farkle." Lucas told her. He shook his head and walked off to join Riley on the beach.

Maya wasn't looking forward to talking to Farkle. Something told her he would end up liking her _way_ more than she would ever like him. She just had to prevent that, and get Farkle to like Riley.

"Hello, lady," Farkle said noticing her approach.

"Farkle," She replied trying to sound upbeat even though she was not happy to be doing this.

"Come and join me," he told her. Once she was sitting with him on the hood of the car he said, "I've never seen you before. There are no other girls around here quite like you."

"What?" Maya asked. "Sarcastic and mean?"

"No," Farkle said simply. "Confident. I saw you with the bikers today, you didn't care that you were with all the guys. You just jumped right in."

"Oh, well," Maya wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't used to being complemented. "Thanks, I guess."

* * *

The walk on the beach with Riley was nice enough. Lucas thought she was a pretty cool girl. They had talked for a while, and really gotten to know each other. Riley was incredibly quirky, but Lucas found that was the best thing about her.

"So how come you and the bikers don't get along with the surfers?" Lucas asked, remembering why he was really there.

"I'm not really sure," Riley admitted as they walked. "It's just always been like that. We're not supposed to have a lot in common. Except for the fact we both want Big Momma's."

"Well, some of them seem pretty cool," Lucas said trying to persuade Riley into liking them. "Like Farkle."

Riley seemed too distracted by Lucas to focus on anything other than him. "You know, it was really courageous of you to save my life as I was about to fall off that stage."

"Courageous?" Lucas asked, suddenly getting nervous. He didn't know why but something about Riley made him anxious. Maybe it was her beauty, or the way she talked to him, but all Lucas knew was that he had to get out of there soon. Lucas was about to say how it wasn't courageous at all, but when he looked into Riley's eyes, he couldn't help it. His entire expression changed, "Maybe."

_Focus Lucas!_ He mentally told himself. "I mean, I'm sure anyone would have done it, even a surfer."

"You're like, my hero," Riley said smiling and glancing away. A noticeable blush crept onto her face. She looked back at Lucas and her expression was serious.

"Hero?" Lucas somehow found himself leaning in. Part of him told himself he should not be doing this. _Think of anything other than her,_ Lucas told himself, _New York, baseball, surfing, Maya!_

Lucas suddenly jerked back at the thought of Maya. Something about her blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair caused him to remember he did _not _like Riley the way she liked him. He couldn't. She was just a character in a movie.

_Wait,_ he thought. _When did I start thinking of Maya as beautiful? She's my best friend. She said it herself; we'll never be any closer than that. _Lucas didn't know why, but Maya made him forget all about Riley. Everyone knew she was his best friend, but Lucas felt like it was a lot more than that. When he first moved to New York, he didn't have any friends. He didn't even want to leave Texas. Then he met the sarcastic blonde, who lived to tease him, and he knew his life would be turned upside down. But, ever since the beginning of the summer, his heart raced a little faster whenever she was with him. Something changed between them, and Lucas wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

"Listen Riley," Lucas said, as Riley jumped back in surprise. She wasn't expecting him to jerk back like he did. "It was amazing, spending time with you. But I'm not what you think. This perfect guy you've imagined yourself with, it isn't me."

"But, your perfect," Riley said, not believing him. "What do you mean it isn't you? It has to be."

She wasn't really getting the fact that Lucas wasn't really into her. Lucas would love to be her friend, but he didn't think that option was open at the moment.

* * *

"So, Maya," Farkle said. "Where did you say you were from?"

Maya started to mentally panic. She had to change the subject. Her eyes quickly darted around, trying to find something else to talk about. Then, she noticed something in the backseat of Farkle's car.

"You play the guitar?" Maya asked, sliding off the hood of car. She walked over and picked up the guitar. When she jumped back on the hood beside Farkle, she positioned the instrument in her lap.

"No," Farkle said. "My grandma gave it to me, but I was planning on giving it to another surfer. Maybe Brad will want it."

Maya thought that was a stupid idea. The guitar was in perfect shape, why would anyone want to get rid of such a beautiful thing? She carefully strummed a few chords, testing it out. Something about the guitar seemed really familiar to Maya, but she didn't know why.

"I see you play," Farkle said, noting her talent.

"Eh, a little," Maya shrugged.

"Play me something."

"What?" Maya looked away from the guitar and up at Farkle's expecting face.

"_If music be the food of love, play on_," Farkle told her. When he saw her blank expression he said, "William Shakespeare."

"Oh," Maya said finally getting it.

"You know, Maya," Farkle said, sliding closer. At the same time, Maya scooted farther away from him. "I dig you. You aren't like other girls."

"What are you talking about? I'm completely normal. It's Riley Matthews, that biker girl, who's the quirky one. If you like girls who are different, you should talk to her," Maya told him. Farkle was about to protest, but Maya quickly cut him off before he could. "If I play a song for you, will you _please _just think about it?"

Farkle nodded, and Maya began to strum a few notes. He suddenly began to sing and Maya internally groaned. The last thing she needed at that moment was a song about how Farkle was in love with her.

_I believe we all have a soul mate,  
The chance for a perfect duet.  
I believe in hopeless devotion,  
I just haven't found it yet  
But in my mind I see,  
The chick, who is meant for me.  
She'll be someone who is lovely,  
Someone wonderful and true._

Riley and Lucas had just got back from the beach, and Riley jumped right into the song, leaving Lucas confused at what was happening and Maya annoyed.

_The kind of boy,  
Who makes you smile,  
Even when you're feeling blue._

Riley spun herself into Lucas, who was partially enjoying himself. When Farkle did the same with Maya, she looked like she was ready to kill him.

_And I know, I know she's out there  
Most definitely,  
Oh yeah.  
Not a phony, or a fake,  
Sweeter than a chocolate shake,  
My meant to be._

Riley spun herself away from Lucas, who followed her and began to dance with her. Maya soon discovered this dance in particular involved a lot of spinning, swaying and twirling, something she didn't exactly love.

_When it's meant to be,  
You go kinda crazy.  
Meant to be, _  
_You forget your name.  
When it's meant to be,  
It's destiny callin'.  
And nothing ever will be the same!  
Oh yeah!_

Maya decided that if there had to be a song, she might as well try to persuade Farkle to like Riley instead of her. So, quickly figuring out a tune in her head, she jumped into the song by singing to Farkle.

_You need a girl who's into music,  
To ride up high on cupid's wings!_

Following Maya's lead, Lucas decided to do the same. Although he didn't like to sing, didn't mean he couldn't. Maya had once heard him sing, and he was really good in her opinion.

_Find that boy with perfect hair,  
Hello, Hollywood ending with strings._

Once they were both relatively near each other, Maya and Lucas jumped into a duet. They tried to pull their dates into seeing each other, but they were always a little too focused on the wrong person.

_Oh, I know, I know she's out there  
Can't you see?  
Oh yeah!  
Maybe you've already met the one you'll never forget!  
You're meant to be!_

_When it's meant to be,  
The stars seem to glisten.  
Meant to be,  
All the clouds depart.  
When it's meant to be,  
That's destiny callin!  
And if you listen you'll find your heart!_

Maya and Lucas carefully led their dates to either sides of a clothesline blocking each other off by two towels. They were right beside each other, but only Maya and Lucas knew.

_Four eyes meet,  
And the meet is sweet.  
Could it lead to something more?_

_What's the deal?  
When the way you feel_

_Is something you never felt before!_

Maya and Lucas each pulled a towel down, hoping to introduce Riley and Farkle, but it didn't really work. They did even notice each other.

_Oh!  
Gee!_

Um...  
Plan B?

Their two partners pulled Maya and Lucas away and began dancing with them. Several other people began to dance around them, coming from nowhere. Maya was starting to like this lovey-dovey song less and less. She glanced over at Lucas, and he did the same. They both grinned at each other, knowing they both felt the same about the song. _This could be fun if I was dancing with Lucas,_ Maya thought. Why did she keep having these thought about Lucas? Somehow, she couldn't help it, seeing Lucas dancing with Riley made her stomach churn a little. Somewhere deep down, Maya admitted that she wanted to be the one in Lucas's arms. But a big part of Maya told her to ignore that thought.

_When it's meant to be,  
You go kinda crazy.  
Meant to be,  
You forget your name!  
When it's meant to be,  
It's destiny callin'!  
And nothing ever will be the same!_

As all the dancers left along with Riley and Farkle, Maya rushed up beside Lucas, slightly panting from the dance.

"Well, _that _didn't go as planned," Maya said.

"What do we do now?" Lucas asked

"Well, the next thing that happens is the biker girls have a slumber party and the surfer guys hang at Big Momma's," Maya explained.

"Great, so just get yourself invited to the party and I'll-," Maya cut Lucas off.

"What? I'm not going to some pink-pillowy-pajama-party with a bunch of boy-obsessed girls. The only one I can actually stand is Riley," Maya told him scowling.

"I thought you loved this movie," Lucas reasoned.

"I do, but all the girls are annoying because they think guys are way better than themselves," Maya explained.

Lucas gave her a look. Maya groaned.

"Okay! Fine! I'll go find Riley. You go find Farkle," Maya commanded. The two left, knowing that the parties were probably one of the only things left they could do to get Riley and Farkle back together.

* * *

**Hopefully I'll be posting chapters this soon, but sometimes I'm just really busy. Honestly I hate it when stories either drone on, or only update every month or so. This story is as far from that as possible, I promise. Anyway, this chapter is back to my usual lengths. I hope everyone liked it! It's getting kind of hard to describe the songs, but I'm managing. Sorry this chapter was so close to TBM, the next one should be better. I really hope more people take an interest in this story. So please review, follow and favorite and the next chapter should be up soon!**

**-Peyton**

* * *

**Maya- Brady**

**Lucas- Mack**

**Farkle- Tanner**

**Riley- Leila**

**Josh- Butchy**

**Parker- Lugnut**

**Sarah- Struts**

**Darby- Chee Chee**

**Billy- Seacat**

**Bradley- Rascal**

**Missy- Giggles**

**Smackle- Kiki**


	6. Like Me

No matter where Maya looked she couldn't find Riley. She found herself back at Big Momma's, Lucas was there as well, but Maya noticed Riley with the bikers and decided to talk to him later.

"Hey Riley!" She called getting the brunette's attention.

"Yeah?" Riley asked walking over to Maya.

"You know what I've never done?" Maya asked, trying to sound at least a little excited about the party.

"Oh wait! Let me guess!" Riley said. "Eaten a rock? No, I know! Kissed a squirrel?"

"Uh, no," Maya said, confused as to why Riley would pick those kind of things. Maya struggled to get the words out, "I have never been to a sleepover.

Riley gasped. "I have them all the time! The girls and I are having one tonight."

"You don't say?"

"Sure I do," Riley said not understanding modern slang. "I just did."

Farkle rushed by Lucas at the moment. Lucas caught him by the arm and asked,

"Hey, Farkle, what are you doing later?"

"Hanging at Big Momma's, want to come?" Farkle asked.

"Sure," Lucas said.

"Cool," Farkle then rushed away, in a hurry to be nowhere in particular.

Lucas walked towards Riley and Maya. "You guys are just are overcomplicating stuff. Hey, Riley, you should invite Maya to your sleepover."

"Oh! Great idea," Riley said agreeing. "Please, Maya?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Maya said through clenched teeth. Although she was talking to Riley, she was glaring at Lucas.

"Yay!" Riley said clapping her hands together, then just as Farkle did, she rushed off.

Maya sighed as Lucas stepped towards her so they were facing each other. She watched as Riley ran off behind her. Then something strange caught her eye. Her rash guard, which was still hanging on the porch of Big Momma's, disappeared. It completely faded into the air.

"Hey, uh, cowboy?" Maya asked, still looking at where her rash guard used to be. "You didn't see that did you? Because I'm really hoping I imagined it."

Lucas's expression definitely told Maya he saw it. They quickly rushed over to it and began searching around, hoping it might have just fallen onto the ground or something.

"The rash guard didn't exist in the 1960s, right?" Lucas asked, figuring it out. "So it doesn't belong here, and it disappeared."

"Wait," Maya said realizing something. "We don't belong here, what's gonna happen to us?"

_Now she's worried about getting out of here,_ Lucas thought. Still he was just as nervous as she was. Suddenly, music began to play from nowhere. That ultimately meant another song.

"No!" Lucas shouted. "We do not need a song right now!"

The music stopped and he turned back to Maya, "We have to get out of here, as soon as possible."

* * *

Maya wasn't sure how she got herself into this mess. But there she was, sitting on Riley's bed watching Darby and Sarah doing each other's hair. The last thing Maya wanted to do was have a sleepover with all of the biker girls. Maybe if it was just Riley and her, it'd be fine. But since Darby, Sarah and two other bikers were also there, it was the stereotypical slumber party.

Riley appeared from her closet holding a blue dress in front of her, "So… what 'ya think?"

"It's beautiful," Sarah said, admiring the dress.

"Should I wear this on my date with Lucas? I have no idea what to do. I don't even know how to act around him. He's not like other boys. Quick, someone, teach me how to flirt with him," Riley said, making her best impression of a flirty face.

First, Maya almost gagged when she heard Riley say she and Lucas had a date. Second, she couldn't help but laugh a little at Riley because of her panic attack over Lucas.

"Well anyway, I was thinking, Lucas loves to surf, and the water is blue. And this dress is blue, so whenever he surfs and sees the blue water, he'll think of me!" Riley said. Maya knew she was really over thinking this. Riley should just wear her usual clothing.

"Honey, I hate to tell you, but Lucas doesn't care what girls look like," Maya said as Riley sat down beside her. "Besides, a boy shouldn't influence what you wear. A boy shouldn't influence anything you do, for that matter."

All the girls didn't seem to understand Maya.

"Yeah they should," Darby said. "A girl will look at your dress, but a boy will look at how you _look_ in a dress."

"Yeah, what's the matter with letting a boy be in control of things?" Sarah asked innocently. The girls giggled in agreement.

Maya groaned and rolled her eyes. How dumb could these girls be?

"It's your life. _You're_ supposed to decide what to do," Maya insisted.

They all thought for a moment, and then Darby said, "I decide… to let boys decide."

"To ask us out," Sarah added.

"Well, here's a wild idea," Maya said sarcastically. Then, meaning it, she said, "Why don't you just ask them out?"

They all gasped and whipped their heads to look at Maya in shock.

"Has a spark come off your plugs?" Darby asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, we don't ask anyone out," Sarah told her. "That's the boy's job."

"Oh come on," Maya said. "We can do anything a guy can do, and better."

"Maya, I'm not sure where you're from, but around here, you can't just go around asking boys out," Riley said.

"Why not?" Maya asked.

"Because, it just wouldn't make sense," Riley said. She wasn't quite sure herself why it was how it was. It just… was.

* * *

Back at Big Momma's, Lucas was really getting to know Farkle. He was a pretty cool guy, and actually really smart. Also, for some odd reason, he really wanted to take over the world someday. Farkle definitely had high hopes for his future. Lucas admired that about him, though.

Billy on the other hand, was just like any other jock Lucas had ever met. He and Farkle became friends somehow, even though they're nothing alike. Some of the other surfers had mentioned that Billy wasn't always so close to Farkle. Apparently Billy was really mean to Farkle a few years ago because he was jealous of him. Lucas wouldn't have ever suspected something like that because they seemed to be best friends. Lucas found Billy by the window with a slingshot.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"I'm using this slingshot to try to hit that angry bird over there," he explained, returning to the window.

Lucas laughed a little because of how ironic it was. Then, he walked back over to the rest of the surfers.

"So all you guys do around here is hang, eat and surf?" Lucas asked.

"What other way is there to live?" Farkle asked.

"It sounds like a perfect life," Lucas said, leaning on the small stage where Riley had previously tripped off of. Thinking of that, he remembered why he was there.

"So… there sure are a lot of nice girls around here," Lucas said walking over to Farkle, who was playing pool. "Like that girl… Riley."

"The Rodent?" Billy asked in disbelief, coming over to the pool table. "We don't date rats."

"You wouldn't take out a girl just 'cause she's a biker?" Lucas asked Billy.

"The _tide_ wouldn't take out a girl just 'cause she's a biker," Billy told him.

"Well, I don't think it matters if a girl is a surfer, or a biker, or a bookworm," Lucas said. "You can't control who you fall in love with. It just happens. Sometimes it's really unexpected, like you've known a girl you're whole life and then you wake up one morning and realize… you love her."

As Lucas talked on, explaining it to the other surfers, he soon realized he was talking from experience. It hit him right then, that he realized he was talking about Maya. That's why he felt different around Maya; he was falling love with her. Lucas smiled to himself. It had been right in front of him the whole time.

"You are everything that's wrong with this country," Farkle said pointing at him.

"Oh come on, Farkle," Lucas said, momentarily snapping out of his thoughts of Maya. "What if you met the girl of your dreams, and you decided not to go out with her because she's a biker. You'd live the rest of your life knowing that you could've had her, but didn't because you were too shallow."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Farkle said thinking. "I guess it doesn't matter. I just want a girl that has something special about her. What do you see in a girl?"

Lucas thought for a moment. "I'd like a girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind. She would stand out from everyone else in her own way. She wouldn't be like other girls; she would be herself and nothing more. She'd be sure of herself, and maybe a little over-confident. Sure, she might take things too far, but she can't help it. That's just the way she is. She's not perfect, but she accepts who she is. She doesn't ask for anything, and can take care of herself. Maybe she's a little rude or sarcastic, but it's just her nature. My perfect girl is someone who doesn't even need a man to be the best person she can be."

Farkle was barely listening, but Lucas didn't mind. He didn't even notice that he changed his wording to present-tense. Maya filled his brain when Farkle asked him that question. He knew that he had to see Maya soon, because he was confused as to where their relationship stood. Maya might hate him if he told her how he felt and he didn't want to ruin their friendship. If he got Riley and Farkle back together, maybe then he could focus on Maya and himself.

Lucas almost fell over when all of the surfers suddenly began to sing right in front of him and Farkle. Brad, Billy and the two other surfers, Nate and Kamran, all lined up and slowly started a song. As often as it began to happen, Lucas still didn't how they could all have such synchronized dancing.

_When you meet a girl you like  
You should take my advice;_

Farkle then joined in. He jumped on the table, facing some invisible audience.

_Girls like boys like me..._

_Take the lead;  
She likes it when you're in control_

This didn't make any sense to Lucas. Whenever he hung out with Maya, she hated it when he was in control of whatever they were doing. She didn't like being clueless.

_Let 'em breathe,  
Chill out and go with the flow_

He and Farkle began to alternate, sharing their views.

_Make all the plans._

_Don't be impolite._

_I know what girls, know what girls  
Yeah, I know what girls like._

At the same time, Maya was still in Riley's room, but she swore she heard the guys singing from all around them. By now, she had no idea what was going to happen because the entire movie was thrown off course. It seemed right now, the girls were starting to sing and dance while telling Maya all about how to act around boys. Maya glared at them, while Riley clapped her hands in excitement. She was so excited, she had to sing too.

_A quick glance, bat your eyes and look away_

Maya stepped in telling the girls how they should really be acting.

_Take a chance; why not ask him on a date?  
Pick up the check._

_No! Bake him a pie!_

_I know what boys, know what boys,  
Yeah, I know what boys like._

Lucas soon discovered that the two groups were in the same musical number, probably with the same choreography, but they couldn't see each other.

_I know what girls like, you know what I mean?_

The girls all went behind a screen to change and popped their heads to sing and the surfers in Big Momma's did the same.

_I know what boys like, boys like girls like me._

_I know what girls like, girls like boys like me._

_I know what boys (girls) like, boys (girls) like girls (boys) like me._

All of the biker girls emerged from behind the screen wearing dresses and perfectly curled hair. The boys came out wearing similar Hawaiian styled shirts. The strange thing was, both Riley and Farkle hadn't gone behind the screen, but they were wearing different clothes. Riley was now wearing a black dress instead of her night gown and Farkle was wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt, instead of his plain blue surfer shirt.

Billy, Darby, Brad, Sarah, Farkle and Riley all alternated singing as they showed off their new clothes.

_Like me!_

_Like me!_

_Like me!_

_Like me!_

_Like me!_

_Like me!_

Billy and Brad sang next.

_Hang with the guys,_

_Don't let her know how much you care._

These guys had it all wrong. Lucas then sang,

_Look in her eyes, and tell her even if you're scared._

_You got it wrong!_

_No! I got it right!_

_I know what girls, know what girls  
Yeah, I know what girls like._

Lucas began to find himself disobeying his own advice. Now that he knew he had feelings for Maya, was he supposed to tell her? What would she think?

Maya was a little too busy getting annoyed with all the girls to think much about Lucas. So as Sarah and Darby sang, she jumped in right after to set them straight. It was a little hard considering they were trying to give her a makeover at the same time. As the girls began holding clothes up from Maya, she pushed them away. She didn't need fashion advice from anyone.

_Stretched pants,_

_Cute sweater and sweet perfume,_

_Don't dress for him, its better when you dress for you!  
I keep it loose._

_My outfit is tight!_

_I know what boys like, know what boys, yeah, I know what boys like._

_I know what girls like, you know what I mean._

Then, the girls and the boys, both jumped into the chorus together, once again heading behind the screens.

_I know what boys like, boys like girls like me._

_I know what girls like, girls like boys like me._

_I know what boys (girls) like, boys (girls) like girls (boys) like me._

The girls once again came out wearing different outfits. Instead of their various dresses, they all wore the same light pink skirt and white tank top with checkered pink scarves. Maya now found it annoying that they couldn't wear the same thing for five minutes.

_Like me!_

_Like me!_

_Like me!_

_Like me!_

_Like me!_

_Like me!_

_All the boys, they try to woo me, _Riley sang.

_The more they chase me the more I resist!_ Maya said, mostly to Riley. She didn't think it was right that Riley needed a boy to be happy.

_All the girls, they think I'm groovy!_ Farkle sang, feeling a little over-confident in himself.

_There's only one girl that's on my list_ Lucas sang, doing a great job at hiding it was really Maya. He momentarily forgot that Maya could hear him and the other surfers. Her heart beat just a little bit faster when he sang that. Maya figured she was being ridiculous, though. Lucas would never like her that way; he probably liked some other girl back in New York.

The boys had also changed into blue stripped shirts and white blazers. As two stages came down from the two dividers in both Big Momma's and Riley's bedroom, it was clear all of the singers on them had matching outfits. Brad, Kamran and Nate sang into the microphones on them, while Sarah and two other biker girls sang into the microphones in Riley's room.

_I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!_

_I know what boys like, boys like girls like me_

_I know what girls (boys) like, girls (boys) like boys (girls) like me!_

_I know what boys like, boys like girls like me_

_I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!_

_ I know what boys (girls) like, boys (girls) like girls (boys) like me_

_I know what girls (boys) like, girls (boys) like boys (girls) like me!_

Billy, Darby, Farkle, Riley and Lucas all sang,

_Like me!_

_Like me!_

_Like me!_

_Like me!_

_Like me!_

Then Maya finished off the song,

_Like me!_

* * *

**Finally a little more Lucaya. Sorry if it seems rushed, this was just the best place to start it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review, follow and favorite!**

**-Peyton**


	7. Hart to Heart

Most of the other bikers were asleep when Maya snuck her way over to Riley's window seat. She couldn't sleep; she had too much on her mind.

Maya was incredibly worried about how to get Farkle and Riley together. She also had the Lucas situation, which she was still confused about. Maya knew that she liked Lucas, and probably had for a while now, but what was she supposed to do about it? She couldn't just tell him, if she didn't then she'd just leave for California right after and Maya didn't want to put Lucas through that. The whole situation was awful, there was no way Maya could be happy.

"Maya? What are you doing up?" A voice said from beside Riley's bed.

Maya looked over and saw Sarah sitting up on her mattress. She looked like she had been awake for a while, too.

"Um, I just- couldn't sleep," Maya admitted.

Sarah got up and made her way over to the window and sat down beside Maya.

"Me neither. I just have a lot on my mind."

They didn't say anything for a while; they just sat enjoying each other's company. Sarah wasn't that bad, in Maya's opinion. She was better than most of the other biker girls. Maya broke the silence, hoping to get some answers.

"Hey, how come the bikers and surfers are enemies?"

Sarah sighed. "To be honest, I don't know. It started a really long time ago. They all had some big fight and the feud began short after. I personally don't think there's anything wrong with the surfers. I just follow the rest of the bikers so I won't be kicked out of the Rodents," she paused. "But don't tell anyone I said that."

"My lips are sealed," Maya assured her.

"Good. Well, I don't remember all the details, but I was there when the feud started. I'm not actually sure how long ago it was." Sarah went on. "But the two gangs used to be fine together. We didn't really have any problems. I still live next door to a surfer myself, and the two of us used to be as close as we could be when we were little. The two gangs were fine with each other, but we never really interacted together. But, my neighbor and I used to be really good friends. We met when we were probably five and a day hasn't gone by when I regret ending our friendship."

"What happened?" Maya asked, finally glad someone knew why the two gangs were fighting.

"It started when we discovered Big Momma's. It was the perfect hang out, but everyone wanted it for their own gang. We all started fighting and soon we hated each other. The other bikers forced me to end my friendship with him; they thought the surfers would corrupt me or something. Sometimes I just wonder what it'd be like if there was no rivalry, and we were still friends. It doesn't matter though; the turf war won't end with everyone happy."

Maya wasn't sure what to say. She had seen _Wet Side Story_ about a million times and there was nothing about Sarah living next door to a surfer. It made her wonder if there was something about this movie the world didn't know. After all, no one knew the actors in the movie; there were no end credits to be played. In the real world, the actors didn't seem to exist at all.

"So, who was your friend that was a surfer?" Maya asked. Sarah told her the story, but she didn't use any of the names. She tried not to think back when she was friends with surfers, it was too painful.

"Bradley," Sarah said, not bothering to use his nickname. Sarah always called him Bradley; the surfers were the ones who came up with Brad. The all thought it was more laid back, and surfer-like. Sarah wanted to preserve the few memories she had before the turf war began, and it helped not to think of Bradley as a surfer; he was just an old friend.

"So, if you could stop the rivalry between the surfers and the bikers now, and be friends with Brad again, would you?" Maya asked cautiously.

"In the blink of an eye," Sarah told her. "There isn't a day when I don't look at them and wonder what it'd be like if we were all friends. But, it seems like every morning when I wake up, it's like I'm a different person and I hate the surfers again… except when I look at Bradley. I don't know why but I feel like my old self whenever I see him."

Maya thought for a moment. It was probably the movie's fault that Sarah didn't remember her old life during the parts of the story shown in the actual movie. Whenever she was shown on screen, she was exactly how her character is supposed to be.

But, with all that aside, Maya knew there was something else between Sarah and Brad that she wasn't admitting. Maya felt a mischievous smile forming on her face when she realized it.

"You're in love with Brad," she said grinning.

"Shh!" Sarah shushed her loudly, and also confirming Maya's statement. "I don't want _anyone _to know about that. It isn't important."

"What? Of course it's important!" Maya said.

"I'm sorry, Maya. But I don't want to talk about that. It's something that I have to keep hidden, if I open up about it even the slightest bit, I won't be able to keep it covered anymore. Then it'll just complicate things even more between our gangs." Sarah explained.

Maya sighed. "Fine."

"So…" Sarah started, changing the subject. "Why are you awake?"

Maya shook her head. "It's a long story."

"Trust me, I've got time," Sarah said.

Reluctantly, Maya went on to tell her about how she felt about Lucas since they arrived in the movie. She managed to cover up the fact it was Lucas that she liked by not mentioning his name. She also didn't mention that _Wet Side Story _was actually a movie they got trapped in. Sarah was a really good listener. As Maya talked, she actually paid attention.

The two girls got to know each other that night. As it turned out, off screen, Sarah was a lot like Maya. She was like the sister Maya never had. They spent the rest of the night laughing together and sharing old stories. Maya really liked Sarah, but she knew this would probably be their only time together. She had to focus on Riley and Farkle, not make friends with every character she met.

Maybe Sarah would return to her old self by the time morning came, but Maya didn't care. She had a new motivation to keep her going. She had to get Farkle and Riley together so they could unite their gangs and Sarah could be herself again. She probably wasn't the only one that was changed by the feud. It was no longer just a problem for Riley and Farkle. It had to be fixed for everyone's benefit.

* * *

The next morning, Lucas found Maya waiting for him outside of Big Momma's. The night before Maya was given a makeover by the biker girls. She wasn't wearing it when she was talking to Sarah, but for some reason she was wearing it again now. Maya looked like the biker chicks threw up on her. They had completely transformed her, she was barely recognizable.

Instead of the dress she wore the night before, she was wearing a leather jacket, a red tie shirt that didn't go farther down than her belly button and leather pants so tight, she felt like her legs were turning purple. It also didn't help that as she was walking to Lucas she kept stumbling trying to walk on sand in high heels. Maya felt like a complete idiot.

"Wow," Lucas said pretending to be impressed. "I didn't know Elvis was in town."

He looked a lot like a surfer himself. He didn't pay much attention to it, but the longer they were there, the more he and Maya began looking like they were from the sixties.

"Look who's talking, Frat boy," Maya countered. She always had a nickname for him. "So, how'd last night go?"

Lucas grinned, "I never thought it'd be so cool to be one of those guys."

"Aw, looks like the cowboy's ready to trade his horse in for a surfboard," Maya said teasing him.

"That's right," Lucas said, not letting her get to him. "I've moved on."

Maya rolled her eyes and then said, "I couldn't get Riley to talk. We aren't any closer than we were before."

"What if we never get them together? What if we're stuck here forever?" Lucas asked, glancing at his shoes and then back up at Maya.

"Would it be so bad?" Maya asked. "I mean, I don't have to go to California. I could stay here with you, instead. Isn't that better? Besides, when's the next chance we get to be in a movie, like, actually _in _a movie_?_"

Lucas shook his head, smiling. When he looked back up at Maya, her eyes were filled with hope. She really didn't want to go to California, but Lucas didn't want her to go even more.

"Maya, you know we can't stay. We don't belong here. What about you mom or all of your friends in New York?" Lucas asked.

"My mom?" Maya scoffed. "I think I'm okay with leaving her. And as for friends, I barely have any and the few I have won't even care. You're the only person I really care about. I just want to be with you. I don't care about anyone or anything else," Maya quickly realized what she said and added; "You're my best friend."

"I know, but what about me? What about my family?" Lucas asked. "They're all waiting for me back home. I can't just abandon them."

Maya shook her head. She should've known better. Lucas came from a loving family, why would he ever choose her over them? She was only his friend. He had tons more. "Fine. We'll figure a way out, but when the time comes, I'm staying here. I'm not going back. I'd rather be trapped in a movie forever, where I'm happy, then be stuck in some prep school. Either way I can never see you again, but at least I won't be completely miserable."

"Maya, you can't just-," Lucas was about to tell her why she shouldn't stay, but she held up a finger to stop him.

"This isn't open for discussion, Ranger Rick. I've made my decision," Maya told him. She then quickly changed the subject. "Now, we have to figure out how to get Riley and Farkle together.

Lucas didn't want to stop talking about it, but when Maya said something was over, it was over. Lucas sighed and decided to help her focus on the Riley and Farkle situation. "Maybe if they spend more time with each other without peer-pressure, they'd get to know each other and fall in love again."

"Right, because they'd see each other as people, not rivals," Maya concluded.

"I just have one question, Clutterbucket," Lucas said. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"No clue," Maya said shrugging. Then she left him to go find Farkle.

Lucas watched as she walked away. That could've been his only chance to tell her how he felt. He needed her to go back with him. Lucas couldn't live knowing he'd never see her again. He sighed; there was no way he could get out of this happy. How could his perfect summer end like this?

* * *

**Sorry there's no song this chapter, but it didn't really work. Also sorry it's a little shorter than usual. I hope you all enjoyed the little part with Maya and Sarah. I'm doing a SarahxBradley thing for a reason, I just can't tell you what. It'll work though, don't worry. So, that's about it. Please review, follow and favorite.**

**-Peyton**

* * *

**Maya- Brady**

**Lucas- Mack**

**Farkle- Tanner**

**Riley- Leila**

**Josh- Butchy**

**Parker- Lugnut**

**Sarah- Struts**

**Darby- Chee Chee**

**Billy- Seacat**

**Bradley- Rascal**

**Missy- Giggles**

**Smackle- Kiki**


	8. Maya The Matchmaker

Maya found Farkle waxing his surfboard on the beach. Taking a good look at him, Maya could see why so many girls liked him. He was definitely good looking. But, Maya thought looked like he didn't hit puberty until fifteen. And since then the universe just decided to dump a bucket of gorgeous on him every so often.

"Hey there, Farkle," Maya said approaching him.

"Hello, Maya," Farkle said politely. "Care to join me on the waves?"

Maya smirked. "Sure, if you can handle getting shown-up by a girl."

Farkle took her challenge.

The two were on their boards in no time. Maya wasn't sure where she got her sixties-style swimsuit, but she learned not to question it. As they took on a wave, she noticed that Farkle wasn't doing as well as her. Glancing at the beach, she could barely make out Billy, Missy, Brad and Smackle on the sand, cheering her on. They seemed impressed that she was better than Farkle.

"I've never been beaten on the waves before," Farkle said as they were walking away from the beach. "Farkle doesn't lose to anyone! Especially a girl."

"Well, sorry to crush your little Farkle dreams," Maya said with fake sympathy, "But I'm pretty sure you just did. And don't think that a girl can't do anything a guy can."

"I'm not thinking that. What I'm thinking right now is that, people aren't always what I assume," Farkle explained.

"Does that go for bikers too?" Maya asked, propping herself up on a tree with one hand and putting the other on her hip.

"The truth is, bikers aren't that bad," Farkle admitted. "They want the same thing we do."

"Well then, genius, why are you guys always fighting," Maya questioned.

"I don't know," Farkle said shrugging. "It's just what everyone expects. It's just the way it's always been."

"It's like your heart is telling you one thing, but your brain is telling you not to listen," Maya said, thinking of Lucas. "Your heart is telling you that the bikers aren't that bad, but your brain is telling you to just go along with everyone else and ignore your heart."

"Sadly, no one really listens to their hearts. It's your brain that does all the logical thinking, anyway," Farkle explained. Then, trying to flirt with Maya, he said, "A beautiful and intelligent girl like you should already know that."

Maya smiled, not very happy Farkle was still in love with her. "You're cute when you're flirting."

He froze. "I don't know what to do now."

Clearly, Farkle wasn't used to girls flirting back.

* * *

That night, Riley agreed to let Maya stay at her house. She lent her a night gown and had taken out a few blankets for her. Maya at the moment, was struggling how to figure out how to work her record player.

"Oh, I know," Riley said coming over and helping Maya. "This electronic stuff can be really complicated."

"Right," Maya said. Riley really had no idea.

"Come here," Riley said, pulling Maya over to her vanity. Maya protested, but Riley ignored her and sat her down.

"Riley, I should tell you now, I am not into this kind of thing," Maya said scowling.

"Oh Maya," Riley said. "Maya, Maya, Maya. You don't know what you're missing out on." She began brushing Maya's wavy blonde hair, but quickly noticed Maya's expression and stopped.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Maya assured her, lying.

"Maya, don't keep secrets from me," Riley told her. "We're friends now. You can tell me anything."

"I'm fine," Maya repeated. Then, in an attempt to change the subject, she asked Riley something that made her heart ache a little. She covered it up well and said casually, "So, how are things going with you and Lucas?"

"Good," Riley said grinning. "I guess… How are things with you and Farkle?"

"Um, non-existent?" Maya said. "Trust me, Farkle is not my type. I don't know why he likes me, to be honest."

"Why are boys so confusing? They should just tell us exactly what they're thinking and spare us the heartache," Riley said, frustrated.

"They don't tell us what they're thinking because it just involves more thinking," Maya told her, knowing that was true from her past experiences with boys.

Riley sighed, knowing the blonde haired girl was right. Maya noticed the necklace she was wearing and turned around to face her.

"What's on your necklace?" Maya asked.

"It's a Hawaiian flower; it means 'Friendship Forever'," Riley explained. "Kinda like us now."

"You know, you're not at all what I thought you'd be," Maya told Riley.

"Yeah, well, most people just assume I'm just a pretty face on a motorcycle," Riley told her. She paused for a while, and then said. "Is it weird that I feel like I could tell you anything?"

"No," Maya admitted.

"Maya, I have a secret that I've never told anyone before," Riley said nervously.

"Okay, well, I guess you can always tell me," Maya said shrugging.

"Okay!" Riley dragged Maya up by her arm and led her to the window seat in her bedroom. Maya, who was taken by surprised, plopped down beside her.

Riley struggled to say it, but eventually told Maya, "I wanna surf."

"You? You wanna surf?" Maya asked. Then she smiled.

"I know, it sounds completely ridiculous. _I _sound completely ridiculous," Riley said shaking her head. "Am I being ridiculous?"

"No, not at all," Maya said.

"But, if Josh ever found out, he'd blow a gasket. Plus no girl has ever surfed like a boy before, well except for you, but- that's what I want to do," Riley explained.

"Riley, you can't go through life listening to people telling you what to do. You said you want to surf; then be like me. Ignore everyone else and just do whatever _you_ want to do," Maya told her. "No one can force you to do something you don't want to do."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Riley asked. "I can't surf, I'm just a girl wearing a bunch of leather, with nothing but a wrench, and a crazy idea that I'll never accomplish!"

"How ya doin', honey?" Maya asked, staring at Riley, surprised at her outburst.

"I'm all worked up!" Riley told her.

"Alright, calm down," Maya said taking her hands. "It won't be easy, but I'm positive a happy little plant like you will be able to do anything."

"So, you think I should do it? I should surf?" Riley asked.

"Definitely," Maya told her.

"Yay!" Riley said, with a huge smile on her face.

"You know what?" Maya said. She just had a brilliant idea. This was a perfect way to get Farkle and Riley to spend time with each other. She just had to persuade Riley by tricking her into thinking she's doing something she wants to do. "I bet Lucas could teach you. I mean, he's not as great of a surfer as me, but I think you'd do better learning from him.

"You really think he would do that?" Riley asked, getting excited.

"Yeah, it's the perfect plan," Maya said. "Don't worry about anything; I'll set everything up."

Riley jumped up and hugged Maya. The blonde was taken by surprise, but she eventually hugged back. It was strange for her to have a friend like Riley. She was weird, but maybe Maya needed a weird friend. If Maya was planning on staying here, she wouldn't mind staying friends with Riley.

* * *

The next day, Maya was about to put her plan into action. Riley was already waiting on the beach, in her red swimsuit, so Maya didn't have to worry about her. What she needed to do, was talk to Farkle. She found him by Big Momma's.

"Farkle," Maya said running up to him. "You and I are going for a walk on the beach, in that direction." She pointed to the direction where Riley was waiting. When Farkle didn't move she said, "Now."

"I made this for you," Farkle said. He held up a flower crown made with purple and white flowers.

Maya looked at the gift he held in front of her. No one ever gave Maya anything; no one ever took the time to make her something nice. "You made this for me?"

"There are over a hundred flowers indigenous to this region," Farkle told her, placing the crown on her head. "And every single one would look beautiful on you."

"Thanks, Farkle," Maya said sincerely. "I really appreciate this."

"So, how about that walk?" he asked. Maya suddenly remembered her plan. She grabbed Farkle's hand and began pulling him down the beach with her.

They were only halfway to where Riley was, when Maya noticed the water suddenly go still. All the waves disappeared and the ocean was still with only little ripples of water. Maya had a pretty good idea as to why that happened, but she didn't have time to think about it. She had to prove to Lucas that she could help him get home and get Riley and Farkle back together.

"Farkle," Maya called, she jogged up to him since he had been walking faster. "I have to go talk to Lucas. I'll meet you in a few minutes."

Maya then left him to find Lucas.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone! This is my gift to you, I guess. Sorry Lucas wasn't in this chapter. It was short, but I didn't know wear else to stop. The next chapter will be us soon and they'll be a song. Please review, follow and favorite!**

**-Peyton**

* * *

**Maya- Brady**

**Lucas- Mack**

**Farkle- Tanner**

**Riley- Leila**

**Josh- Butchy**

**Parker- Lugnut**

**Sarah- Struts**

**Darby- Chee Chee**

**Billy- Seacat**

**Bradley- Rascal**

**Missy- Giggles**

**Smackle- Kiki**


	9. Can't Stop Singing

Maya found Lucas on the beach pacing, not far from where she left Farkle.

"Lucas, did you see that?" Maya said, mentioning the strange change in the ocean. "That's the final warning before the big storm. Les's plan is working."

"I know, we have to get back into the lighthouse to stop him," Lucas said thinking. "But we need the element of surprise."

Maya looked around. She had no idea what to do. If they didn't get Riley and Farkle together in time, and stop Les Camembert, Lucas would be stuck in Wet Side Story along with Maya. And even though Maya wouldn't mind, she knew Lucas wouldn't be very happy.

"Well, maybe we could get there by water," Maya began, before she could continue, she tripped backwards and fell into the shallow ocean water, hitting her head on the packed down.

"Maya, are you okay?" Lucas asked as Maya pulled herself up. The flower crown Farkle had made fell off, but Maya didn't have time to worry about that.

"Ow," she said getting up and rubbing her head. Then she realized something. "Hair,"

"Hair?" Lucas asked, "Maya what are you talking about."

"Hair!" Maya quickly dunked her head into the water she was standing in. When she came back up, Lucas finally got it.

"You're hair isn't wet," Lucas said. He was still confused. Why wasn't her hair wet?

"My hair isn't wet," Maya repeated.

"What does that mean?"

"It means my hair isn't wet!" Maya exclaimed. "Try to get this through your head Cowboy; we're morphing into the movie."

"We're changing?" Lucas asked in disbelief. This couldn't be happening.

"We're changing," Maya confirmed.

"What are we gonna _do_…"

Lucas intended that to be a question, but it came out singing. He couldn't control it; he just started singing whatever he was trying to say. He clamped his hand over his mouth.

"You're singing," Maya pointed out.

"I'm _singing_," Lucas sang.

"Stop," Maya told him, starting to get freaked out.

"If I could, _don't you think_ _I would?_"

"Why are you singing?" Maya asked, wanting him to stop.

"_I don't know I suddenly just-_," By now Lucas was dancing too, and he wasn't too happy about it.

"Broke into song," Maya finished.

"Maya, we're part of an involuntary musical number," Lucas managed to get that out without singing. But short after, the singing continued.

"Well, stop it, Cowboy!" Maya told him. "It's freaking me out."

"_I can't stop_," Lucas continued.

"Stop!" Maya commanded.

But, Lucas couldn't. He wasn't in control anymore.

"Oh, this isn't good, Sundance," Maya said. "First my rash guard vanishes, and then my hair, and now you're singing. Lucas, you don't sing!"

Then out of nowhere a guy playing a ukulele walked by them. It was turning into a full-on musical number. Maya looked around confused. Lucas started singing actual lyrics, and he couldn't really stop.

_What's going on?  
This can't be happening,  
Don't tell me it's a song._

Lucas started getting annoyed. Maya knew he was not happy about any of this. She started singing too, only she didn't mind as much a Lucas. The song wouldn't last forever.

_It's a song_.

_This wasn't how I planned it.  
Can't you see that this has gone too far?  
Please just pause the DVR.  
Someone won't you make it stop?_

_I'm losin' my mind,_

Choreography followed soon after the first verse. A bench appeared out of nowhere, and they sat down continuing the song and dance.

_I don't see your problem._

_Everything I say it rhymes,  
Here comes another line._

_Just close your eyes if you don't wanna see,_ Maya sang to Lucas, as he put his hands over her eyes, then they both did jazz hands. Out of all the musical numbers, this one was the strangest.

_What's this choreography?  
Someone won't you make it stop?_

They stood as they sang, Lucas on the bench, Maya on the ground.

_Oh, I can't stop singing.  
Make it stop, make it stop.  
Am I real or just a prop?  
Oh, I can't stop singing, so let's just talk,  
Talk, talk._

_It's just a song,  
An inefficient way to move the story along.  
I'm done-_

In an effort to stop singing, Lucas covered his mouth, muffling the singing. Maya continued though, trying to tell Lucas that it wasn't as bad as he thought.

_You're just being cynical.  
No, it's just the principle.  
Someone won't you make it, make it stop? _

"Don't make it stop_," _Maya told Lucas.

_Oh, I can't stop singing  
Make it stop, make it stop_

Maya and Lucas held their hands over their hearts and shrugged their shoulders, dancing to the rhythm of the song. Neither Maya nor Lucas knew where the song was going, but from the looks of the choreography, the song might just make them spill their feelings. Lucas started panicking; there was no way he was going to tell Maya how he felt through an involuntary musical number.

_Am I real or just a prop?  
Oh,_

_I can't stop singing, so let's just talk._

They both were somehow forced to move together. Maya was nervous because of how close they were. There were only a few inches between them. Maya could tell Lucas was as uncomfortable as her. That made her heart hurt a little. The song kept saying they should talk, but honestly, Maya didn't want to talk to Lucas about her feelings.

_Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk_

_We're trapped inside a musical revue.  
But at least I'm here with you,_

Lucas grabbed Maya's hand and pulled her into him, catching her by surprise. He didn't know why he did that. Sure, he wanted to, but if he could control himself, he would have never done that. Sure he pulled Maya close when they were dancing in Big Momma's but that was under different circumstances, he was trying to get under her skin. This time, he was just doing it because he wanted to… and also because the song was basically controlling him.

_I don't want to make it stop._

Lucas and Maya both just subtly revealed to each other their feelings. Lucas had sang that he didn't mind being in the musical because he was with Maya, and Maya had sang that she didn't want this to stop because she could be with Lucas. They were both hoping it was subtle enough that the other didn't understand what they meant.

They soon forgot about it because suddenly a stage appeared from no wear and they were both wearing tap shoes. Maya didn't even know how to tap dance, but that didn't really matter. Her feet seemed to just move without her trying.

_Oh, I can't stop singing.  
Make it stop, make it stop,  
(Oh, I can't stop singing!)  
Am I real or just a prop?  
(I can't stop singing!)  
Oh  
I can't stop singing  
Does it stop, does it stop?  
Is it ever gonna stop?  
(I can't stop singing!)  
Oh, I can't stop singing  
So let's just talk._

As the song ended, both Maya and Lucas were left panting. The guy with the ukulele started strumming again, but Maya yelled at him, ripped the ukulele out of his hands and tossed it as far as she could into the water, causing the man to leave, startled.

"Okay," Lucas said checking if he was singing. "Is it over?"

"Yeah," Maya told him. There was a pause, but Maya was too scared it was about what they told each other in the song, so before Lucas could say anything, she said, "Let's go find Riley and Farkle."

She began running off.

"Alright," Lucas said running a hand through his hair. He was moving a little too slowly for Maya though. She quickly came back and grabbed his arm, pulling him with her.

"Hurry up, Ranger Rick."

* * *

As the two walked down the beach, Maya couldn't help but feel like something was off. Every time she looked behind her she could have sworn there was a beach umbrella following them. Also, it didn't help that her mind was still buzzing about the song she and Lucas just sang. Had Lucas meant what he sang or was it just part of the song? She tried her best not to think about it. Maya always tried not to worry about things she had no control over, but sometimes she couldn't help it.

"Alright, so we have to get Riley and Farkle together, make them find out about Les's machine and have them destroy it before it destroys them," Maya said to Lucas.

"Oh great, now we're talking in plot points," Lucas said, noticing yet another bad thing.

"Going somewhere?" a voice from behind them said.

Maya and Lucas whipped their heads around to see Les Camembert and Dr. Fusion standing before them. Maya thought the umbrella was the thing following her and Lucas down the beach, but it turned out to be them. At least she wasn't going insane.

"Let's go," Lucas said grabbing Maya's hand and leading her away.

Suddenly a laser beam shot by them, Maya and Lucas once again turned around. Dr. Fusion was holding some sort of ray gun, and even though it didn't look threatening, Maya had no doubt it would hurt if any rays touched them.

"You're not going anywhere," Les told them.

"Listen, I don't want to fight-," Lucas began.

"Oh really? Well then it won't be very hard to take this girl from you. She's the one we really need," Les said, starting towards Maya.

Lucas's eye brows furrowed, something about that made him angry. Out of bravery or idiocy (Maya didn't know), Lucas charged towards them. Dr. Fusion looked almost bored as he used his laser-gun-thing to shoot Lucas. He went flying backwards, and Maya rushed towards him.

"Lucas!" she screamed. She collapsed beside him to see if it was okay. "I swear Cowboy, if anything happened to you, you're dead."

"Oh relax," Dr. Fusion said, "It was only on stun."

Maya lifted Lucas up in her arms, checking if he was okay. He seemed fine, just a little bruised.

"Ow," he muttered, still in a daze.

Maya grinned, relieved he was okay. As he propped himself up, she glanced at his lips. Then, she quickly told herself to snap out of it. Maya settled for embracing him in a hug, and as he wrapped his arms around her, they only stayed like that for a few seconds. Maya quickly shoved him backwards, sending his head back in the sand.

"Don't ever scare me like that, Cowboy!" Maya told him scowling.

Les didn't care much for the touching moment. He and Dr. Fusion ripped the two apart, catching Maya and Lucas off guard. They quickly tied their hands together with ropes. As they began dragging them back to the lighthouse, Maya couldn't help but wonder what would happen with Farkle and Riley now that they were on their own.

* * *

**I feel like the chapters are getting shorter... but they aren't really. I hope you liked this one. If it's hard to picture Lucas singing Mack's part, I'm sorry, I really tried. The next chapter will finally have Filey! So, for those who like FarklexRiley together, you'll like chapter 10. Please remember to review, follow and favorite!**

**-Peyton**


	10. Riley and Farkle: Meant To Be

Farkle found himself walking along the beach, until he reached the same place Riley was waiting for Lucas. She was facing the opposite direction, so she didn't notice he was there.

"Hey," Farkle said, getting her attention. Riley turned to see the red-haired boy standing beside her.

"Are you waiting for Maya?" She asked politely, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah," Farkle replied. "I assume you're waiting for Lucas?"

"Yeah."

For a while no one said anything. Then, Riley broke the silence.

"We're gonna surf."

Farkle turned to her and looked at her in surprise. "You like to surf? But- you're a biker,"

"I know, but I love it. It's like riding a cloud, except the cloud is water!" Riley said excitedly.

"That's exactly what I thought when I first learned," Farkle told her.

"I know bikers aren't supposed to like surfing, but I don't care," Riley then gasped at what she said. "Oh my gosh, I don't care."

"You don't?" Farkle asked in disbelief.

"No," Riley said smiling. "I knew Maya's coolness would rub off on me!"

Farkle wasn't sure what she meant by that, but he said, "You know, I've always wanted to ride a motorcycle."

"Really? I grew up riding," Riley told him.

"Is that why you're stunning as a moon, lighting up a day?" Farkle asked, flirting with Riley.

Riley blushed a little, "You know, who would've thought that a biker and a surfer could have so much in common?"

"Not me," They said at the same time.

"Stop," they both said again, "Okay, I'll stop."

Something clicked in Riley's brain. She barely knew Farkle, but just from their small conversation, she felt her stomach fill with butterflies. Both of them had lived in the same town together since they were little, they were both at Big Momma's all the time, yet they never bothered to get to know each other.

Riley looked up at Farkle. Only a few years ago, Farkle was just this small awkward kid who was a surfer that she occasionally noticed in Big Momma's. Now, it was clear that Farkle had a huge growth spurt (he was at least three inches taller than Riley) and became much more comfortable in his own skin. He was incredibly good looking now, Riley couldn't deny that. She didn't know why she never bothered to talk to him before. Maybe it was because he was a surfer, or maybe it was because she was too scared that everyone else would get mad at her for talking to a surfer. Riley always cared more about what other people thought of her, Maya showed her that didn't matter. It was more important that Riley did whatever she wanted to, not what everyone else expects.

But, when she looked into Farkle's eyes, she could feel herself falling in love.

"Did you ever think that maybe the person you thought was perfect for you isn't as perfect for you as the perfect person for you?" Riley asked, hoping what she said made sense.

"You mean, you?" Farkle asked, looking down at the girl beside him.

"And, you," Riley said looking up at him. Music started to play slowly, and Riley sang,

_Oh I know, I know he's out there,_

_Most definitely._

Farkle then joined her,

_Maybe you've already met,_

_The one you'll never forget._

Riley mentally added that Farkle was a good singer, to her long list of things she liked about him. They sang together,

_You're meant to be._

Suddenly about a dozen dancers broke between the two, separating them. Riley searched through the crowd of people, calling Farkle's name. He couldn't seem to see her. She climbed up on the rock they were standing by, so he could see her.

"Farkle!" She shouted and got his attention; he finally looked up and found her. Just as he made his way over, Riley felt herself slipping off the rock. She screamed as she fell, but found herself in Farkle's arms, looking up into his beautiful eyes. They sang to each other in unison.

_When it's meant to be,_

_You go kinda crazy._

_Meant to be,_

_You forget your own name._

Together they climbed back onto the rock. Farkle lifted her up in his arms, so she was looking down at him while he held her legs.

_When it's meant to be,  
Its destiny callin'.  
And nothing ever will be the same!_

Farkle dropped Riley down, and caught her in his arms again. They were so close, they're noses touched. Riley was then pulled up on her feet, but she was still in Farkle's arms. She stood, pressed to his chest, as close as they could get. Farkle spun her around and began to dance with her. Farkle's head was tucked into the crook of Riley's neck as they swayed together.

As dancers continued around them, Farkle hopped off the rock. Riley carefully climbed down, trying to find where Farkle went. They both turned and saw each other as the dancers left. Riley rushed towards Farkle, and stopped right before him, so close that you could barely fit anything between them.

Riley looked into Farkle's loving eyes and began leaning in, as did Farkle. Their lips collided and it felt as if Riley's brain was melting. There were fireworks everywhere. Riley never thought she could feel anything like this, but there was no doubt she was in love with Farkle. Love at first sight wasn't necessarily their situation, but they did fall in love as soon as they were face to face.

Suddenly, Riley pulled away and said, "Wait."

Farkle looked at her, surprised that she broke the kiss.

"Farkle, what are we going to tell Maya and Lucas?"

"I'm not sure," then Farkle realized something, "Where are they, anyway?"

Something on the ground caught his eye. Carefully resting on the ground was the flower crown Farkle had given to Maya. A million possibilities raced through his mind. He picked it up and showed Riley.

"I gave this to Maya," Farkle said. "She was wearing it."

"Then, why would she take it off?" Riley asked. She knew Maya pretty well. Something about her told Riley that if anyone took the time to make her a thoughtful gift, she wouldn't just throw it away.

"Something's not right."

The two both thought for a moment, trying to figure out what happened. Riley searched her memory for any clue as to where they would be. It took a while, but Riley finally remembered something that happened only shortly before Maya and Lucas arrived.

* * *

She was in Big Momma's with her cousin and a few other bikers. It was just like any other day. Farkle and the other surfers were on the opposite side of the restaurant, occasionally shooting glares at the bikers. Everything was normal, until an unfamiliar face came through the front doors.

A man with a strange moustache and a little too much hair gel walked into Big Momma's as if he owned the place himself. He carried a briefcase in one hand and had several papers tucked under his arm. Riley watched him walk over to Big Momma, from her booth. Being her curious self, Riley snuck away from the other bikers (saying she had to use the bathroom) and moved closer to the man. Carefully hiding behind the curtains of the stage, she listened to their conversation.

"I'm sorry," She heard Big Momma say. "But the restaurant is not for sale."

"With the money I pay you, you can open a new restaurant," the man said, trying to persuade her.

"It's not for sale," she told him sternly. "I am already doing fine with this place. I get plenty of customers with all of these teens here. I don't care for your money. Now, I suggest you leave."

The man looked furious. He stormed away from here, knocking chairs over as he reached the door. Before he left, he turned and shouted, "Mark my words! Les Camembert will have this property, even if it means I have to drive every single one of your customers away!"

Everyone in Big Momma's watched as the strange man left. Most people just shrugged and returned to what they were doing, but Riley stood and thought for a moment. That man wouldn't really drive the bikers and the surfers away, would he?

* * *

"Farkle, do you remember that man that came into Big Momma's a couple weeks ago?" Riley asked looking up at him.

"You mean the one that wanted to buy the property?" Farkle asked. Riley nodded.

"He said he was going to get it even if he had to drive us away," Riley said, starting to explain her theory.

"The only thing that would drive us away is if we couldn't do the things we love anymore," Farkle said, also figuring it out. "Biking and surfing."

"But, how would he do that?" Riley asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Farkle thought for a moment, and then he got an idea. "A weather machine."

"A what? Farkle, this is no time for jokes," Riley told him shaking her head.

"No, I'm serious," He said. "I was in Big Momma's that day, and I saw him drop something; a blueprint. At first, I had no idea what it was, but now I realize what the title meant by 'Weather Alternating Machine'."

Suddenly, Riley understood too.

"With a weather alternating machine, he could drastically change the weather patterns, the ocean could literally fill even more causing the surf to disappear," Farkle explained.

"And if he used it for humidity, if it is dense enough it would rest everyone's bike. Everyone would have to leave because of it," Riley finished.

"But, what does this have to do with Maya and Lucas?" Farkle asked.

"Well, the night I met Lucas, I saw him and Maya running down the beach," Riley explained. "I didn't hear much because they were moving too fast, but I didn't hear Maya mention Camembert. Maybe they figured out his plan and were trying to stop him. Then he must have captured them because they knew too much. There's no other way."

Riley's eyes widened realizing what the situation was. "We're gonna need help."

She grabbed Farkle's hand and ran towards Big Momma's. Farkle and Riley were probably the two smartest people in both of their gangs, but that didn't mean they could take down Les alone. They had brains, but they needed more muscle.

* * *

**I hope you liked the Filey chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, I'll try to have chapter 11 up sooner. Please review, follow and favorite.**

**-Peyton**

* * *

**Maya- Brady**

**Lucas- Mack**

**Farkle- Tanner**

**Riley- Leila**

**Josh- Butchy**

**Parker- Lugnut**

**Sarah- Struts**

**Darby- Chee Chee**

**Billy- Seacat**

**Bradley- Rascal**

**Missy- Giggles**

**Smackle- Kiki**


	11. Coolest Cats

Riley burst into Big Momma's with Farkle and rushed up on the stage.

"Everyone listen!" Farkle said trying to get everyone's attention. As usual, both the surfers and the bikers were inside eating on opposite sides of the restaurant.

"Les Camembert wants to destroy us!" Riley said dramatically. At least now they actually had everyone's attention.

"He's built a weather-," Farkle stopped, noticing he was still holding Maya's flower crown. Quickly he tossed it aside and continued, "A weather machine that will stop the tide."

"And rust all of our bikes," Riley added.

"Just to get rid of us," Farkle finished.

"Plus, he has Maya and Lucas held captive at a secret location," Riley went on. "We don't know where it is because obviously it wouldn't be called a 'secret' location if we did. Anyway, that doesn't really matter. What we're saying is we need your help."

Missy stood up gesturing to the bikers and said, "Us or them?"

"I think she means us," Parker said standing also.

Soon all of the surfers and bikers were up and bickering with each other over whose help Riley needed. No one noticed Sarah sitting quietly in the corner. She didn't want to partake in anymore fighting, and neither did Brad. He was sitting on the opposite side of the restaurant, staring at Sarah, although she didn't know that. In fact, nobody knew that Brad felt the same way as Sarah.

Riley and Farkle tried to stop the two gangs from fighting, but it didn't work. Soon, music started playing and Farkle pulled Riley away from the edge of the stage. The two watched as a dance war began forming. The tables and chairs disappeared as the two gangs got into two different groups. Josh started off the song, singing about the surfers.

_We're the kings of the road; you're the dogs of the sea.  
You're burning up on the sand; we break a hundred and three._

Billy jumped in before Josh could continue, shoving Josh back so he had room to sing and dance.

_Leather jackets don't make you brave.  
Try riding down that ten foot wave._

_You're waxing your board when I'm greasin' my hair.  
And while you're sleeping at night, we're riding everywhere!_

The rest of the gangs joined in dancing and singing along with them. They began doing a fast paced dance, spinning and leaping, both trying to upstage the other gang.

We're the cool, cool, coolest cats,  
We're the coolest cats in town!  
We're the cool, cool, coolest cats,  
We're the coolest cats around!  
We don't care what you say!  
We'll take that challenge any day!  
We're the cool, cool, coolest cats in town!

All you wanna do is win, win, win.  
I bet your greasy heads can't even swim.

As Billy sang, the surfer girls, led by Missy and Smackle, danced in front of the biker gangs. Once they were done, the biker girls also jumped in. Sarah joined in as well; the movie was making her forget about her conflicted feelings. She and Darby led the rest of the biker girls in their dance as Josh sang.

You got no room for a betty on the back of your board.  
You gotta cover your ears while my engine roars!

The surfer girls quickly joined the bikers as they danced at the same time. Brad stepped forward with Billy as he sang, also getting caught up in the movie.

If you got wet you would cry like a baby!  
A two foot wave and you'd be calling your mother!

We're the cool, cool, coolest cats,  
We're the coolest cats in town!  
We're the cool, cool, coolest cats,  
We're the coolest cats around!  
We don't care what you say!  
We'll take that challenge any day!  
We're the cool, cool, coolest cats in town!

All the bikers stepped forward and began dancing together, led by Josh.

I got the moves, moves, moves like Elvis  
Moves, moves, moves like Elvis

Yeah maybe you can move your hips and curl your lips  
But can you do the wave and swim like this?  
Come on!

Once Billy sang the line, the surfer girls were on the floor, pretending to swim and the guys moved over them, causing a wave affect and making a very impressive dance move. Once they were done, Parker stepped up and sang.

I know you do the monkey when you're riding your whip,  
But can you do the jitterbug and swing like this?  
Let's go!

The bikers on the other hand, did a swing dance. Each biker partnered up and started doing a quick paced dance. The girls flipped over, landed on each of the guys shoulders, and dropping back down quickly. They equally matched the surfers' impressive moves.

_Anything that you can do I can do better  
I'm the coolest cat!_

_No, I'm the coolest cat!_

As Billy and Josh countered each other, Darby stepped up and sang,

_Tell me who's the coolest cat in this whole entire place!_

From there, the complicated dances continued and Riley and Farkle watched from the stage, unable to do anything to stop them. Riley herself was beginning to get fed up with this. Why couldn't they just get along? She scowled at all of them, and impatiently waited for the song to end.

We're the cool, cool, coolest cats,  
We're the coolest cats in town!  
We're the cool, cool, coolest cats,  
We're the coolest cats around!  
We don't care what you say!  
We'll take that challenge any day!  
We're the cool, cool, coolest cats in town!

_We're the cool, cool, coolest cats,  
We're the coolest cats in town!  
We're the cool, cool, coolest cats,  
We're the coolest cats around!  
We don't care what you say!  
We'll take that challenge any day!  
We're the cool, cool, coolest cats in town!_

"Enough!" Riley screamed at all of them, causing everyone to stop and stare at her. "I'm so sick of this!"

Everyone watched in surprise at her. Riley never freaked out like this before, it wasn't like her.

"Why can't any of you get along?" She said exasperated. "I don't want just the bikers or just the surfers helping us. We need all of you!"

"Our only hope is to work together, free our friends and destroy that weather machine before it destroys our world," Farkle said backing her up, and maybe being a little over-dramatic.

"Why should we do anything with them?" Josh asked, looking at the surfers.

"We didn't want to do anything with you first," Billy countered.

Everyone began bickering again.

Farkle tried to reason with them, "Together we can help each other."

"Yeah? Well why should we listen to you?" Josh asked.

Farkle looked over at Riley, he never thought he'd ever fall in love with her, but he did. Just as Lucas had told him, you can't control who you fall in love with. It just happens. Lucas had been right the entire time. He sighed and looked back at the crowd.

"I never thought I'd have anything in common with a biker," Farkle told everyone. He looked back over at Riley. Even though she was just wearing her usual pink leather outfit, she looked more beautiful than he'd ever seen her before. "That is, until I took a ride with one."

Riley looked at him smiling. She loved Farkle, and it didn't even matter that he was a surfer. They were truly meant to be, and the stupid feud between their gangs wasn't going to stop them from being with each other.

"All that fighting ever did for us, was stop us from seeing what we all have in common," Riley told them all.

"Big Momma's, the beach and," Farkle then looked at Riley. He carefully took her hand and laced his fingers threw hers. "us."

The crowd of people all looked at them, confused. Everyone was thinking something different. Some people must've have just been confused, but Brad's eyes immediately traveled to Sarah's.

No one knew that Farkle and Riley even knew each other, let alone that they were in love. Suddenly, Josh began pushing his way through the crowd with a murderous look on his face. He climbed up on to the stage and Farkle and Riley immediately broke apart.

Josh looked like he was ready to punch Farkle (and it wasn't the first time). Farkle held his ground, ready for anything Josh threw at him. But, surprisingly Josh didn't hit Farkle. He used the hand Farkle thought was going to hit him, to wipe a tear coming from his eye. He wasn't mad at Farkle, he was actually happy for him and Riley.

He snapped and Riley pulled out a bandana from her jacket pocket and handed it to him. Once Josh was done wiping his eyes with it, he tossed it to Parker and offered Farkle his hand. Once Farkle shook it, Josh turned to Riley.

"I love you, cuz," he told her. Riley grinned. Nothing in the world would make her happier than she was right then.

Josh took their hands and announced, "Now, let's do this; together!"

"Together!" Suddenly everyone in the crowd agreed. Just by seeing how much Farkle and Riley loved each other, it was enough to band them together.

They all piled out of the restaurant, determined to rescue Maya and Lucas and save Big Momma's. Riley noticed Brad grabbing Sarah's hand out of the corner of her eye. They didn't seem hesitant about it either. Something was going on between them, but Riley didn't think of it much at that time.

She was too excited to even move, so she just stood there on the stage. Farkle noticed this and immediately turned around, grabbing her hand and leading her out the door with him. It was amazing how much two people in love could do

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review, follow and favorite!**

**-Peyton**

* * *

**Maya- Brady**

**Lucas- Mack**

**Farkle- Tanner**

**Riley- Leila**

**Josh- Butchy**

**Parker- Lugnut**

**Sarah- Struts**

**Darby- Chee Chee**

**Billy- Seacat**

**Bradley- Rascal**

**Missy- Giggles**

**Smackle- Kiki**


	12. Lucas and Maya: Meant To Be

Back in the old lighthouse, where Camembert's weather machine was, Camembert had tied Maya and Lucas up. Their hands were bonded to the railing of the machine and the ropes were so tight, Maya was losing feeling in her wrists.

"In mere moments, this machine will change the weather patterns, I will gain possession of Big Momma's and all your friends will disappear forever," Les told them, pointing a ray-gun at them as he explained his plan. "Or longer!"

"I hate to tell you sir, but there's one flaw to your plan," Lucas told him.

"Oh really? And what might that be?" Les asked.

Lucas glanced over at Maya, she shrugged. She didn't see a flaw.

"Truthfully, I don't know," Lucas said. "But, isn't there always a flaw with these kinds of plans?"

Les just laughed and said, "Well, I'm off to measure the beach for a resort parking lot!"

As soon as he and Dr. Fusion left, Maya and Lucas began struggling to get out of the ropes. Nothing worked, though.

"Could be worse, Cowboy," Maya said once they realized it was useless. "At least my favorite movie wasn't _Tarantulas on a Train_."

Lucas just shook his head and laughed. Even when they were being held captive, Maya still had her sarcastic attitude. It didn't last very long, suddenly her expression changed. Maya looked up at Lucas seriously, maybe a little too seriously. Maya looked almost… sad.

"You know, if we never came here, I'd be on a plane to California right now," she said. "Going to some private school where I know I don't belong. And the only reason I didn't try to argue with my mom was that I knew she was right. I spent all summer believing I was never going to make anything of my life unless I went to that dumb school."

"Maya, you know that's not-," Lucas was cut off.

"No, I really did think it was true. I mean, I spent this entire movie telling Riley not to listen to anyone but herself because her judgment was the only thing that mattered. I told her to do what she wanted to do, and she did. Look at me," Maya said meeting Lucas's eyes again. "I can't even follow my own advice."

"Maya, you know that isn't true. If anyone ignores the rules and follows their judgment, it's you," Lucas told her smirking. "That's one of the best things about you. You don't care what other people think of you. And if you spent all summer thinking you were leaving for California, why didn't you tell me?"

Maya sighed. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to spend as much time with you without being pressured to make it memorable."

"So, the real reason you didn't tell me was not to spare my feelings, but for your own preference?" Lucas asked, slightly confused.

"Well, it sounds worse when you put it that way," Maya said.

Lucas chuckled. Looking down at Maya, his smile didn't falter once. If she really did leave for California, he would've had to discover his feelings for her once she was gone. And by then, it'd be too late to tell her how he felt.

"Well, I'm glad we came here then, Clutterbucket," Lucas said.

Maya raised an eyebrow as she looked up at him, "Why? I thought all you wanted to do was get home."

"It was, until I found out going home meant, going home without you," Lucas said. "And I don't think I could've lived with that."

"Oh please," Maya scoffed, thinking it couldn't be true. "You have a million friends back in New York. Trust me, Ranger Rick. You would've forgotten me in no time."

"But they aren't you, Maya. I could never forget you, even if I tried. And besides, what's the hurry to leave when I could be stuck in 1962 with you," He said smiling at her.

Maya felt herself blush a little. But, Lucas continued.

"This has been, without a doubt, the weirdest thing to ever happen to me, but at the same time, I couldn't be happier it happened," Lucas paused. "If you didn't decide to disobey your aunt, I'd have to go home to New York and suffer knowing that I never told you how much you mean to me."

"Lucas-," Maya started.

"No, you have to listen to me because I'll never forgive myself if I don't tell you," Lucas said cutting her off. "Throughout this movie, I've been trying to get Farkle to realize he was in love with Riley. But, every time I started to tell him about finding the perfect girl, and letting yourself fall in love, Maya, I couldn't stop thinking of you. The way you laugh whenever you tease me, the way your hair falls carelessly around your shoulders when you don't have time to brush it, the way you sing whenever you don't want to listen to someone, even the way your eyes crinkle when you smiled. Everything about you just flooded my brain."

Maya couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Lucas really feel the same way about her?

"I haven't realized it until we came here, maybe because I was too scared as to what would happen, but now I have," Lucas's eyes never left Maya's as he spoke. "Maya, I fell in love with my best friend. The girl who teases me every day about being from Texas, the girl who can paint masterpieces like their nothing, the girl who stands up for herself, who knows all of her faults but doesn't let them tear her down. Maya, I fell in love with you."

He looked anxiously at Maya, waiting for her reply. She didn't say anything for a while, but she continued just to look at Lucas.

"I never thought a city girl like me would fall for an old country sap like you," Maya said smiling. "But, it happened anyway, because I'm just as crazy about you, Cowboy."

Maya, feeling caught up in the moment, and still feeling like she was morphing into the movie, began to sing. She stared at Lucas as she did, smiling at him, knowing that even thought they were tied up, she'd never felt more free knowing that she really did love Lucas.

_When it's meant to be,_

_The stars seem to glisten._

Lucas joined, as they both sang softly.

_Meant to be,_

_All the clouds depart._

_When it's meant to be,_

_It's destiny callin'_

_And if you listen,_

_You'll find your heart._

Although their wrists were still tied, Lucas found Maya's hand and carefully laced his fingers through hers. Maya felt herself leaning towards Lucas, and he met her halfway. It wasn't Maya's first kiss, but it was the first one that felt _right_. As they kissed softly, Maya couldn't help but think that this was what she had been waiting for. Maya had messed around with a lot of guys, but Lucas was someone she truly cared about.

When they broke apart, Maya found herself smiling like Riley, which was very unlike her. But, she couldn't help it. She rested her forehead against Lucas's and they stayed there comfortable, thinking the same thing. Why had it taken so long for them to realize that they loved each other? Maybe it was the fact that Maya had started off hating him because she couldn't get under his skin. Or maybe it was the fact that no one could see Mr. Perfect with a girl like Maya. But no matter the reason, they were just finally happy.

Maya and Lucas's moment didn't last very long. They were rudely interrupted by Les screaming as he came running back into the room.

"Bad news!" He shouted. "Bad news!"

Dr. Fusion climbed down from where he was working on the machine.

"I was on my way to Big Momma's when I saw something horrible! Apparently the surfers and the bikers have united together in order to destroy us and save you two because they're on their way here right now!" Les said, mentioning the second part to Maya and Lucas.

"That's not bad news. That's great new to us!" Maya said grinning.

"Oh, really?" Les said, now serious. "Doctor, it's time."

Dr. Fusion looked at him, confused. He had no idea what Camembert was talking about.

Getting frustrated, Les yelled, "The machine, man!"

"Oh, right!" Dr. Fusion rushed over to the control panel and began pulling each of the levers. He pushed every button possible, and as he did a bright ray of lightning shot out from the top of the lighthouse. The weather machine was working.

* * *

The bikers and surfers were running down the beach when they saw the ray. Immediately, Farkle and Riley knew that was wear Maya and Lucas were.

"Look," Farkle said pointing to the lighthouse.

"That _has_ to be where they are!" Riley said smiling, happy she and Farkle figured it out.

Suddenly, Josh stopped in his tracks holding back the rest of the group. A few people stumbled but everyone regained their footing.

"I gotta be honest with you," he said. "I'm not big on light houses. It's kind of a thing. For some people it's snakes, for some people it's heights, but for me it's lighthouses!"

As he turned to leave them, Billy stopped him and turned him back around.

"You can do this, we're all with you," Billy told him. "What ya' say?"

The ray from the lighthouse continued to shoot out.

"You know what? My fear is gone! Let's go!"

Everyone once again started rushing towards the lighthouse, but Josh, who was faking it, stayed behind hoping no one would notice he wasn't there. Unfortunately, when Josh turned around to leave, Missy was there with her hands on her hips. Her expression read, _really?_ She turned him around and they followed everyone else.

The group was there in no time. They didn't waste any time getting started. They grabbed whatever they could find and started trying to wreck the weather machine. As Riley and Farkle were running by, Lucas noticed them.

"Riley!" He called, getting her to stop from running by.

"Farkle?" Maya said it more like a question.

"Maya!" Farkle grinned.

"Lucas!" Riley said also smiling.

"Problem!" Lucas heard Les Camembert call from nearby.

"We came to help you," Riley explained as Farkle pulled her into his arms. Maya and Lucas watched in surprise, seeing that they were together.

"Look at that, Cowboy," Maya said smirking. "They didn't even need our help to get together."

Suddenly, Farkle remembered why they were there, and began to untie Lucas's wrists as Riley did the same for Maya. In the meantime, Les was being chased by a few bikers and surfers, led by Missy. Sarah was busy torturing Dr. Fusion. She and Brad had grabbed two erasers and were destroying all of his hard work left on his chalkboard. The situation didn't look very good for them.

"Hey!" Darby called, as Les stopped running. She held up a coiled rope. At first Les was confused, but as soon as she tossed it to Billy, he understood. He screamed and began running away, although he wasn't doing a great job because more teens stopped him in his tracks.

As they were tying him and Dr. Fusion up, everyone else was still working on the weather machine. The thing just wouldn't break no matter what they tried. Some people were hitting it with things like metals bars (of course Sarah was lazily tapping it with her pink high heel, instead). Josh was lying under one of the layers, trying to pry it away with a wrench.

"We can't break this thing apart!" Brad called over the humming of the machine.

"Wait," Riley said standing on the railing of the machine, looking at what seemed to be the engine of the machine. "This motor isn't much different than a four-stroke five hundred cc flat twin air-cooled Wankel with shaft final on rear wheel drive, the kind you guys refurbish all the time!"

"She's right," Josh said. "But the space is too small for me to get to."

"Not for me, it's not," Riley said pulling a bobby pin out of her hair. She carefully pried her way through the small opening towards the top of the machine. Just as she shifted the motor, sparks flew out causing her to lose her balance. She screamed as she felt herself falling straight backwards. Farkle reached out and caught her in no time. Riley grinned, feeling giddy as she landed in his arms.

Maya looked at them; the two of them were perfect for each other. She couldn't be happier now that Riley and Farkle were finally together.

"Look out! This whole thing's gonna blow!" Josh shouted. "Let's get out of here!"

As the machine started smoking, everyone began rushing right out of the lighthouse. Although everyone was frantic and the situation was chaotic, they managed to get everyone out before the machine exploded all together. Everyone, that is, except for Les and Dr. Fusion, who were still tied up inside. No one bothered to look back and see what happened to them.

* * *

**I hope you all liked the Lucaya moment! I tried my best. Sorry for not updating sooner. I'll try to update in the next few days since the story is reaching the end. Please review, follow and favorite!**

**-Peyton**


	13. Surf's Up!

Lucas and Maya found themselves in front of Big Momma's although seconds before they were running from the lighthouse on the beach. They were also in different clothes, Maya was in a dark blue swimsuit and Lucas was wearing a green tropical shirt and shorts. Maya learned to no longer question the strange things that happened in the movie.

"Where does this stuff even come from?" Lucas asked looking down at his clothes. Then he looked at Big Momma's, "How did we get here?"

"We're exactly where we're supposed to be," Maya said, and then she remembered what it meant. She then said sadly, "You can go home now."

"You mean, _we _can go home now," Lucas told her. "I wasn't planning on leaving without you in the first place, and now after what happened in that lighthouse, I am _definitely_ not leaving without you."

Maya grinned. She was about to say something, but she heard the two gangs running up the beach towards them.

"You did it!" Farkle said to Riley as they made their way towards them.

"Of course I did," Riley said grinning as they stopped in front of Maya and Lucas. "Girls can do anything boys can do…" she glanced at Maya, "And better."

Everyone crowded around the two. Lucas hated to break up the happy moment, but it was time for him and Maya to leave.

"We have to get back home," He said sadly.

"What?" Riley said. She looked worried, upset and confused all at the same time. "Maya, Lucas, you guys have to stay. You would love it here. It's always just like this; perfect."

Maya thought for a moment. She did want to stay here at first, but now she really didn't. What would her life be like if it was perfect? Nothing like it was now. Maya's life was crazy with ups and downs and goods and bads. If it was perfect, it wouldn't be her life. She looked back at Lucas, just from one look she knew she couldn't leave him. There was still the matter with her aunt, but Maya knew she wasn't going to lose Lucas, especially not now.

"Perfect," Farkle repeated, taking Riley's hand.

Maya smiled sadly, looking at them. "That's the thing, Farkle. My life can't be perfect like this. Where Lucas and I are going, that's good enough for me."

Lucas was thrilled that Maya admitted she needed to go back home with him. He rushed forward and picked her up in a giant hug. Riley couldn't help but smile at them. As soon as she met them both, she had a hunch that even though they said they weren't together, they would be someday. That day had come sooner than she expected, but that only made her happier.

"Hey, you guys helped save Big Momma's," Josh called out, stepping out from the group as Maya and Lucas broke apart. "And for that, we are to you gratefully grateful."

"We could never forget you two," Sarah said. Maya glanced over at her and noticed she was holding Brad's hand. She smiled; it seemed like everyone had a happy ending.

"Ever since you guys got here, it's been a whole different world," Riley said. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

"Don't worry, you little weirdo," Maya told her. "I know exactly what you're going to do. You're going to take that Farkle's hand, and take on the world."

Riley felt tears forming in her eyes. She hugged Maya, squeezing her, not wanting to let go. Even with all the biker girls, Riley had never had a friend as great as Maya. When she pulled back, she remembered her necklace. Quickly, she unclipped it from her neck and pressed it into Maya's hand, closing her fingers around it.

"Friendship forever," Maya said told her, trying not to let anyone see how sad she was. "Or at least until you get sick of me."

"I could never get sick of you," Riley said laughing half-heartedly, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Then I'm set for life," Maya said slowly, hugging Riley one last time.

Brad let go of Sarah's hand and went over to Big Momma's porch. He grabbed Maya's surfboard from nearby and brought it over to the group.

As he was doing that, Farkle hugged Maya, trying to cheer her up.

"Hey," He said squeezing her, "Cowabunga."

Maya couldn't help but laugh a little when he let go.

"You know Farkle," Lucas said. "After Maya, you're the best friend I've ever had. Don't ever forget that."

"You're my best friend too," Farkle told him. "How could I possibly forget about you and Maya?"

After Lucas and Riley said their goodbyes, Lucas turned back to Maya. He took her hand in his and asked,

"Ready, ma'am?"

Maya smiled, shaking her head. "Yeah, Cowboy, I am."

Farkle wrapped his arm around Riley, as she said goodbye one last time. They all watched as Maya and Lucas started their way towards the water with Lucas carrying the surfboard. Everyone waved, regardless whether they were a biker or a surfer; it didn't really matter anymore.

Once they were at the water's edge, Maya looked back to see everyone waving. Riley had tears in her eyes, and Maya knew they both would miss each other most of all. As she waved, so did Lucas.

"Surfs up!" Brad called out as loud as he could. Maya grinned as everyone else repeated it. There was no way she would ever forget any of them. It wasn't the way she planned on ending her summer, but she wouldn't trade their time in _Wet Side Story _for anything in the world.

As soon as Maya and Lucas had begun to surf the choppy water, they wiped out and found themselves below the dark water. Maya opened her eyes and looked around, she couldn't see anything. It was all black. She followed her sense of direction and swam upwards. Her head broke the surface and she gulped in the fresh air. Lucas popped up beside her.

"Wet," Maya said, feeling her hair. "Wet."

"What?" Lucas asked confused.

"No, not what, wet," Maya told him, smiling from ear to ear. "My hair is wet, Cowboy!"

The moment Maya realized she was back in Miami with Lucas, she felt like crying. Maya didn't realize how homesick she felt when she was in _Wet Side Story_. She realized if she did stay in the movie, it would've been a big mistake.

Lucas laughed, overjoyed to know that they weren't part of a movie anymore. "I've never been happier to see you're stringy wet hair in my life!"

Maya playfully shoved him, and then returned to keeping herself afloat. Lucas had it easier; he was wearing a life vest.

"Look, no time has passed," Lucas said pointing to shore. "It's exactly when we left. Now you can surf those monster waves, Clutterbucket. And don't worry, I won't try to save you, I've learned my lesson."

"Hey, listen, Ranger Rick. If I ever need saving, you'll be the first person I call," Maya said grinning.

"Then I'll be waiting for that call for a long time," Lucas told her.

Maya couldn't help it, she was just so happy. She swam to Lucas and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. It wasn't the best hug ever though, since they both had to stay afloat. When Lucas let go he told Maya,

"Make this last wave count."

Lucas then hopped on the Jet Ski that was floating nearby and sped to shore.

_Don't worry Cowboy, _Maya thought. _It won't be the last one._

Maya looked down at her board. She could've sworn the symbol on it glowed a little. Maya knew she must've been imagining it but, then again, maybe not. Maya pulled Riley's necklace out from under her rash guard. The Hawaiian flower on it matched the surfboard perfectly. Lucas's aunt had been right; everyone discovers their destiny on that board. Maya knew exactly what she was going to do.

Then she looked back and saw a massive wave forming behind her. She quickly started paddling, and just as it broke behind her, she stood, catching it. Maya smiled, there was nothing better than the feeling she got on that wave. Just as it began to curl around her, she feared she might wipe out, but she didn't. Maya reappeared outside of the wave, still standing on her board. Maya heard everyone on shore cheering, and she lifted her arms up in victory. Nothing could wipe the smile off of her face.

As Maya was carrying her surfboard to shore, she saw Lucas and his uncle waiting for her. Many people complimented her as she arrived on the sand, but she didn't care about any of them. She just went straight for Lucas. He met her halfway, and embraced her in another hug.

"Maya, that was amazing!" Tristan exclaimed, following his nephew towards Maya.

Maya grinned, but it quickly disappeared when she saw her aunt trudging down the beach in her high heels.

"Maya!" Heidi exclaimed, "Do you realize what you've done?"

Maya pretended to think for a moment, then counted off her fingers as she said, "Made us late for our flight, miss registration, and get us completely off schedule?"

Her aunt just stood there, glaring and waiting for Maya to explain.

"In case you haven't heard, I don't want to go to that school. I never did."

"It wasn't your decision to make-," Her aunt began.

"Actually, no. It _was _my decision. Not you, or my mom, or anyone else, but me. I get that my mom wants me to be successful in life, but I know I don't have to go to some prep school to do it. I can prove to both you and her, that I'll become successful on my own. I don't need you to tell me how to live my life," Maya told her. "I'm going to stay in New York, I'm going to continue on my art, and I'm definitely going to become successful."

Her aunt sighed in defeat.

"You're a lot like your mother, you know. Maybe you don't see it now, but back then it was clear. There's no way I can convince you to go to California, is there?"

Maya shook her head.

"Then I guess I'll talk to your mom for you," Heidi said. "As long as you know you're going to be successful, you will be."

It looked like Maya's aunt was about to leave, but then she remembered something.

"Oh, wait," Heidi said, digging into her purse which was resting by her side. "I was going to give you this in California, but I guess now is as good a time as any."

She handed Maya an old journal that was probably over 40 years old.

"I was your great aunt's," Heidi explained. "She was kind of the first one in our family to take charge of her life. I figured you'd want to have this. She only wrote in the first few pages, you can use the rest of the journal for drawing or writing, or whatever you want. But, I'd take a look at the first few entries; they might help you later on in your life."

"Thank you," Maya said, taking the book. "For everything."

Heidi then nodded and began walking back towards the direction her hotel was in. Before she was too far, she looked back.

"And Maya?" Heidi called.

"Yeah?"

"Definitely keep the boy," Heidi said, gesturing to Lucas. "Stick with him; he'd be the perfect person to fall back on when you need it."

Maya only laughed as Lucas's face reddened a little. She watched as her aunt left, glad the conversation went well. Maya then turned to Lucas.

"You know what we should do?" He asked her.

"Surf?"

"Actually," he said. "I was thinking we've done enough surfing this summer. How about one more song?"

Maya's smiled widened as he said that and she handed her great aunt's journal to Tristan. Lucas then grabbed her hand and led her back to the beach. Music began to play loudly from the speakers on telephone poles, all around the beach. Maya exchanged a few words with some of the surfers, and they seemed to understand. They all immediately started dancing, and Maya and Lucas quickly joined them. Maya rushed in front and started to sing.

_Everybody's diggin' on the rays of the summer sun. (su-un)  
Sand and the waves are made for having fun. (fu-un)  
Grab your boy, your girl and hold on tight. (ti-ight)  
Hip-Cats, hot dogs, yeah we're so outta sight. (si-ight)_

_Are you ready?  
Ready-freddy?  
Ready-steady?  
Let's go!_

_It's a summer paradise, crusin' with the boys and girls,  
Surfin' day and night, everybody shootin' the curl.  
Hang five; keep it alive, and lemme jump down low on the toes of the nose.  
Hang ten, hot-doggin' again, let's go!  
Awwww, Surf's Up!_

Lucas, feeling much more confident about his voice by the end of their experience, began to sing.

_There's no doubt about who's number one, (o-one)  
'Cause when we boogie, we boogie second to none. (no-one)  
We rock on the beach, and on the waves we roll. (ro-oll)  
Feel it in the beat, in your heart, and in your soul. (sou-oul)_

_Are you ready?  
Ready-freddy?  
Ready-steady?  
Let's go!_

_It's a summer paradise, crusin' with the boys and girls,  
Surfin' day and night, everybody shootin' the curl.  
Hang five; keep it alive, and lemme jump down low on the toes of the nose.  
Hang ten, hot-doggin' again, let's go!_

Soon even more people showed up, just dancing and having fun with them. By then it had turned into a full-on flash mob.

_It's a summer paradise, crusin' with the boys and girls,  
Surfin' day and night, everybody shootin' the curl.  
It's a summer paradise, crusin' with the boys and girls,  
Surfin' day and night, everybody shootin' the curl.  
Hang five; keep it alive, and lemme jump down low on the toes of the nose.  
Hang ten, hot-doggin' again, let's go!  
Awwww, Surf's Up!_

As the song finished, Maya burst out laughing with Lucas. They hugged each other; it really had been the perfect summer for them.

* * *

**I feel super bad for not updating in a really long time. Sorry about that. Believe it or not, there is actually one more chapter after this. It's kinda like an epilogue. Hopefully I'll have it up by the end of the week. Please review, follow and favorite!**

**-Peyton**


	14. The Journal

"So, what do we do for the last few days of summer?" Lucas asked as he and Maya walked hand-in-hand back to his uncle's house.

"Hmm," Maya said thinking. "Surf, draw and think of ways to get out of my mom's punishment, whatever it'll be."

Lucas laughed.

As they reached the house, they stayed on the porch for a while. The sky began to turn pink as the sun sank down in the sky. Lucas and Maya remained in silence, just enjoying each other's company. It had been a crazy week, or day, Maya wasn't really sure. It felt like they had been in _Wet Side Story _for a week, but no time passed when they got back to Miami.

Lucas looked at Maya; her eyes were glued to the horizon. Just by looking at her, Lucas knew he loved her. They had been through a lot, and not just in _Wet Side Story_. Lucas reached down and laced his fingers through Maya's. She looked up at him, smiling a little. She rested her head on his shoulder and returned her glance to the ocean.

"Hey, Cowboy?"

"Yeah?" Lucas asked looking down at her.

"We'll see them again, right?" She asked, not removing her glance from the sunset before them.

"Yeah, of course," Lucas told her. "I just- don't know when."

"That's okay. I can wait," Maya said.

Maya then remembered the book her aunt gave her. She let go of Lucas's hand and ducked into the house. She returned carrying it in her hands. Maya sat on one of the porch chairs and opened it up.

"Is that your great aunt's journal?" Lucas asked taking a seat beside her.

Maya nodded. She flipped through the pages all the way to the back. Most of them were empty, just like Heidi had said. When Maya returned to the front cover she saw her aunt's name written neatly on the first page.

_Sarah Clutterbucket_

"I didn't know May Clutterbucket had a sister," Lucas said after reading the name over Maya's shoulder.

"Neither did I," Maya said thinking. "Wait, Sarah… Do you think…"

"No, that's impossible. _Wet Side Story_ is a movie, with characters in it, not real people," Lucas told her, knowing what she was thinking.

Still, Maya wasn't so sure. "Think about it, Huckleberry. There's no after credits at the end of the movie, and none of the people in it have been seen anywhere other than _Wet Side Story_. What if the movie is, I don't know, magic?"

Under different circumstances, Lucas would've laughed, but after everything they'd been through it was a possibility. He shrugged. "It could be."

"I'll read the entries later. Then maybe we'll find out," Maya said, flipping through the book again. She stopped when she noticed a couple old photos tucked into one of the last few pages. She carefully pulled them out and studied them.

"Hey, Lucas, look at these," She said showing him.

There were three pictures. The first one was a group of people on a beach in front of a building. The sign on the building said, _Big Momma's_. Maya looked up at Lucas to see his reaction.

"They're all here," Lucas said looking at the people. He was right. In the picture, starting from the left were Smackle, Parker, Darby, Billy, Riley, Farkle, Sarah, Brad, Missy and Josh.

Maya quickly flipped the photograph over and read the caption on the back.

_The whole gang in front of Big Momma's, 1964_

"1964, that was probably their senior year, they're last summer together," Maya said thinking. "That is, if they really were real people, which according to this journal they were."

"Look at the next picture," Lucas had already lifted up the next photo and was examining it.

The picture showed Sarah with Darby, Riley, Farkle, Josh and Brad. They were in an apartment that looked empty as if someone just moved out or was moving in. They were all looking up from what they were doing and smiling at the camera. This time, the caption on the back read,

_Riley, Farkle, Josh and Brad helping me and Darby move into our first apartment together, 1969_

"So they did stay friends," Maya concluded. She carefully set the picture down and looked at the last one. The last one was probably the best one out of all three pictures.

Sarah was standing on a beach in a white dress. It was clearly her wedding. Beside her in light blue bridesmaid dresses were, Riley, Darby, Missy, Smackle and her sister May. On the opposite side of the bride and groom, were the groomsmen. Farkle, Josh, Billy, Parker and one other man Maya didn't recognize stood proudly in suits beside the groom. He was probably the groom's brother or something. It almost brought tears to her eyes when Maya saw the groom. Standing there beside Sarah, as if he was luckiest man in the world, was Brad himself. The caption on the back read,

_The best day of my life, 1972_

Maya tucked the pictures back in the journal, and closed it. She hadn't realized she was smiling to herself until Lucas nudged her.

"Oh shut up, Sundance," Maya said. "Like you weren't smiling when you saw those."

"No you're right, I was," Lucas said grinning.

"So I guess that answers our question. They really did exist in real life," Maya said.

"I'm just confused on one thing, why did they sing?" Lucas asked

"We just went back in time to 1962, in a movie that wasn't really a movie, and you're asking why they sang?" Maya asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"Well, sorry Ranger Rick, but I'm afraid we'll just be confused for the rest of our lives," Maya told him.

"That works for me, as long as you're in the rest of my confused life," Lucas said grinning at her.

"Aw, that's cute," Maya said tapping his nose. "But if you ever want another kiss from me, you'll have to do better than that."

She then bolted up and ran off the porch onto the beach, where the sun was almost completely gone in the sky.

"Oh no, you don't," Lucas said speeding after her.

He was much faster, and caught up with her before she even reached the water's edge. He picked her up from behind and Maya shrieked with laughter, trying to get away. Lucas spun her around, causing them both to laugh even more.

"Alright, Cowboy," Maya said as he set her back down. She turned to face him. "You win this one."

"You know, I never thought you'd ever accept defeat against me," Lucas said chuckling.

"Oh shut up," Maya said, pulling Lucas in for a kiss.

And as they stood there, kissing on the beach, Maya knew she would never forget what happened this summer. She didn't even understand most of it, but that didn't matter. She'd figure out how everything happened later. She was just happy to be in that moment with Lucas.

A few things echoed in her mind, though. Mostly about what happened in _Wet Side Story_, and the rest of summer. It was a summer that changed her life, because when she was on that surfboard, just like all of those before her, she discovered her destiny, just like Hannah had said.

Maya wasn't meant to become some preppy business woman and she wasn't meant to move to California. Maya just had to be herself, because as it turned out, that's exactly what made her successful.

When she and Lucas broke the kiss, and she looked into his kind eyes, remembering the one thing that was on her mind before they were in _Wet Side Story_. How she wanted to remember the summer. Well, now she knew that saying she heard was true. "Our memories of the ocean will linger on long after our footprints in the sand are gone."

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed this story! I had to keep re-writing this last chapter, but I think it turned out pretty well. Now, I'm not sure if I'll be making another for Teen Beach 2, but we'll see. Thanks to everyone who read this story!**

**-Peyton**


End file.
